


Walter 3

by AwatereJones



Series: Walter Verse [4]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Comedy, Drama, Family, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 06:58:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 65
Words: 39,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4253742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwatereJones/pseuds/AwatereJones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six months later and Ianto's life has a comfortable routine in place ... typical for me to come along and throw a spanner in the works!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Excuse me?

 

A new routine had settled in within the firehouse. Ianto was a stay at home Mom with unlimited babysitting hours up his sleeve.

He dearly love his little niece and Aurora-Lee may only be six months old but the little miss had worked out who the real soft touch was.

With the children at school and Rhia enjoying afternoons to herself, Ianto found himself immersed in nappies and drool cloths once more. And he loved it.

Jack came in from a meeting to find his gorgeous man asleep on the floor. Ianto and Aurora-Lee were snuggled up on the fur rug, a DVD running on the TV.

He took a few pictures to send off the then laid down, snuggling in to take a selfie with them.

A soft snort warned him that he was rumbled and Jack pouted until an arm came up to welcome him into the hug.

By the time Rhia and Gray arrived with the horde the two men has fed and bathed the little girl and she was asleep in Ianto's arms.

"Hey there Uncle Incredible" Rhia crowed as she took a moment to watch her brother and daughter as they adored each other.

The evening meal was also amazing, Ianto's slow cooker proving the catalyst for a beef stew that could not be beat.

This arrangement of babysitting and evening meals was not only spoiling Rhia and it was also giving Ianto more time with the baby that he was growing more attached to each day.

As the meal dishes were cleared away from desert Gray leaned back in his chair to watch Ianto limp through from the kitchen to the dining table.

The limp was the only reminder of the fall growing less evident with time, Ianto was determined to make a full recovery. He looked up and caught Gray looking so he smiled softly.

"God! I'll be happy when she's weaned!" Rhia moaned as she finished breastfeeding and Gray snorted.

"She needs your goodness, love. A baby that wasn't breastfed is so much more likely to be a sickly, grizzly child with no self-esteem" Gray informed her as Ianto froze halfway to the table.

Walter has been listening and he frowned as he thought about what his Uncle had said and as Ianto resumed his walk he tried to mask his anger. Jack looked up from a conversation with Mica in time to see a glimpse of rage on Ianto's face before it smoothed over. Jack looked around the table to see who had upset his love.

"Taddy?" Walter said softly and Ianto groaned.

"Uncle Gray was not talking about you hon, he means babies who don't get lots of cuddles and encouragement" Ianto answered and Jack frowned.

"What's this?" Jack joined the conversation and Ianto looked at his sister who was still gaping at her fiancé.

"I was just saying that a child who wasn't breastfed is likely to be a whiney little kid with self-esteem issues" Gray repeated with a snort, reaching for one of the chocolate mousse in Ianto's hands.

Ianto looked at him for a moment and pulled his hand back, "You take that back!"

"What?" Gray laughed.

"I was not breastfed as Mam lost her milk over the shock of losing my twin and Walt wasn't either because his mother was …" Ianto leaned in and made eye contact with Gray, "Dead!"

Gray finally realised the quicksand he had leapt into and looked to Jack for support only to find a face like thunder.

"Apologise! Ianto and Walter are beautiful, clever and intelligent. Ianto had a doctorate in literature by the time he was fifteen. Walter is top of his class and as healthy as a bloody horse" now Jack was getting angry, rising from his chair to loom over his brother.

"Jack, he didn't mean anything. He didn't realise he was insulting me" Ianto said softly.

"Shit! Sorry, I forgot" Gray whimpered and Jack settled back into his chair.

"Yeah, well. Don't forget again" Jack huffed.


	2. Hello

Ianto was waiting for Owen to come off shift. Aurora-Lee's six month check-up had finished early and Owen was his ride home, so he spent his time chatting with the others in the waiting room. So far most of them thought Owen was a good doctor, but a bit brisk. Ianto had giggled at the old woman who had told him that Owen's hands were cold.

One young woman sat apart from the rest of the patients and Ianto found himself drawn to her. Mocha skin and long dark hair with large green eyes, she was afraid of something. She kept wringing her hands above the bump that announced to the world that she was with child.

Finally he took pity and slid over to sit next to her. He jiggled Aurora-lee on his lap and she smiled softly as she watched him pull faces at the little cherub.

"My sister's little girl. She said the last few months were the worst. The aching and tiredness." Ianto smiled and she looked at him through her fringe.

"My baby is due in a couple of weeks" she whispered.

"Ah, so the chronic need to pee will soon be over" Ianto assured her with a soft laugh.

"Yeah, my bladder is over this, big time!" she grinned, finally looking up at the gorgeous Welshman.

"Do you know what you're having?" He pointed at her stomach.

"A boy. He's a bit small but I am eating what they tell me to" she pouted with typical teenage insolence.

"Your parents not here for the visit?" he shifted a bit closer.

"My parents don't know. I don't know what I'll do. I'm here on a study grant. They're in London and I'm supposed to go home for Christmas." She whispered.

"You know, handing them the baby before they explode will help. I know that when they see him they'll forget why they were mad" Ianto assured her and she smiled.

"You sure? I don't want them to hate me" she sniffed, rubbing her bump.

Ianto learned that her wealthy family were already fed up with the endless dramas and she had been told that this was her last chance to do well and make them proud. She had intended on a triumphant homecoming but now it was all ruined.

The time passed quickly and Ianto recognised himself spitting at the world as a youth. Realising too late that a mistake can only take a moment to last forever.

"Here, this is my phone number if you get cold feet. I'm friends with Owen, he can talk to them if you want" Ianto tried to see a solution to her problem and she sniffed again.

You are the first person to care. Thank you" She rubbed her eyes and Ianto pulled her into a hug.

Owen chose that moment to bustle into the waiting room and he stopped at the sight.

"Ianto? You gonna put Chrystal down any time soon?" Owen snarked and Ianto laughed as he pulled away.

"Hello Chrystal" Ianto held out his hand and she giggled as she shook it.

"Bloody hell, your husband is rubbing off on you Ianto, you cop a feel before you even know her name" Owen snarled, shaking his head with wonder.

"What can I say Owen, I'm a sucker for a pretty face." Ianto sighed dramatically and she giggled again.

Ianto smiled at his new friend.


	3. I want one

Ianto saw the poor girl two days later when he called in with a book Owen wanted to read, then Ianto met Chrystal again the next week when Aurora-Lee had a strange rash that turned out to be nothing, waiting in the same chair. She lit up when he limped in, then gaped as Jack followed him to the chair with their coats and baby carrier over his arm.

"Chrystal, this is my Jack. Oh, I mean this is Jack, he's mine." Ianto frowned as she laughed along with Jack, "I mean to say. He's my husband."

They spent a wonderful hour while Owen ran late for the five minute meeting Ianto had with him for the standard post-cancer checks Ianto would have to endure for some time. They waved a smiling Chrystal off when she left for her appointment.

"Poor girl." Jack sighed.

"Yes, she's so afraid and the baby daddy's done the midnight flit!" Ianto frowned as he worried for her.

"I love you and your huge heart" Jack whispered kissing Ianto's cheek as he helped him into his coat.

That afternoon after Walter got home from school, Aurora-Lee was in her carry seat and Walter was grizzling as Ianto limped through from the bathroom.

"What's all this?" he asked, sitting and reaching for Walter.

"She wants a cuddle and I'm not allowed" Walter howled, setting off Aurora.

"I never said you weren't allowed, I said you can't pick her up!" Tosh explained as she came through from the kitchen with Walter's after school snack, "I said to wait."

"Oh?" Ianto asked Walter as Jack flopped down on the sofa.

"Come here cuddle-bum" Jack patted the seat and Walter rushed over to his Daddy with glee.

Jack carefully lifted Aurora-Lee from the seat and turned, placing her in Walters's eager arms.

"Careful bug, a cuddle is not a squeeze" Ianto warned as Walter cooed at his cousin.

"When do we get ours?" Walter asked out of the blue, making Jack freeze as Ianto made a sharp intake of breath.

"Walter. We are both boys. You need a girl to make a baby" Ianto reached for Walter's cheek but his head whipped up with a look of steel.

"You are both boys and you have me! I want a baby too!" Walter demanded.

"Oh Walter" Ianto sighed, rubbing his face.

When Gray and Rhia arrived an hour later for their little girl they found the place in chaos. Walter was having a full blown tantrum as Jack tried to calm him and Ianto was hiding in the kitchen with an angry baby who hated the racket.

"What the hell is going on here?" Rhia demanded.

"Walter wants to keep Aurora-Lee" Ianto shrugged and she burst out laughing.

"God, he's your son alright!" she sat down as she rubbed her eyes.

"His argument is that you already have two and since me and Jack can't have one you need to do it for us!" Ianto sat opposite her and she sighed.

Ianto was a natural, the baby eagerly sucking on his earlobe as he absently rubbed her little back.

"I would you know. Like Mama did, if you wanted" she finally said and it was his turn to laugh.

"I wouldn't be that mean. David and Mica would break their wee hearts if you had to give one away." Ianto shook his head sadly.

"Such a strange world we live in, Mama did such a wonderful thing for Taddy and Daddy. I don't think I could bear taking one from you, they are all so precious" he smiled as a small snuffly snore alerted him to his niece's slumber.

"Yeah, she snores just like you Ifan" Rhia said lovingly as she watched him love her baby.


	4. Chrystal ... no

Jack and Ianto were sitting on the sofa, snuggled in to one another as they talked about the upcoming pre-wedding dinner Ianto was planning.

Barely a month away, this year had gone so fast. So many ups and downs but through it all, they had held fast to each other and weathered the storm.

Talking had tapered off and they were just stroking each other as they necked, plans on hold momentarily.

The phone surprised them both and Ianto reached for it with a grunt as Jack took the opportunity to pinch his butt.

"Owen? What are …? What? When!" Ianto sat upright and Jack sensed his husband's worry.

"Babe?" Jack puled on Ianto's sleeve.

"Chrystal's had the baby" Ianto turned to face his husband, "she's not doing so well."

Jack quickly called Tosh who eagerly came to spend time with Walter who had already had already finished his bath and was pleased to see his Aunty. He climbed onto the sofa with her to watch telly while his parents rushed to the hospital.

Although Jack didn't know the girl very well, he knew Ianto was attached to her so that made her his concern as well. She had been nearly two weeks overdue and Ianto had voiced his concern over her small baby bump.

They entered the hospital and confidently walked into maternity, knowing their way from the previous night-time run.

Owen was waiting for them and signalled for them to follow him as he led them to a side room. Chrystal was weeping inside and when she saw Ianto she reached out her arms like Walter when he had a nightmare.

Ianto rushed to her side and cuddled her, shushing her as she cried.

Owen explained to Jack outside the door that the baby was not doing so well. It was on oxygen and it appeared that it might be straining to survive. Jack was upset but tried to hide it behind excitement as he entered the room.

The bunch of flowers he had grabbed in the small hospital store made her cry even more.

"Hey, hey. None of that! You did a great Job, I can't wait to meet him!" Jack gushed as he presented the flowers.

Chrystal hugged them to her chest and thanked him, telling them that she had never been given flowers before.

Ianto had a weird feeling about the way she kept touching his arm and finally he took a deep breath and looked her in the eye.

"I can't do this" she whispered.

"Do what? Be a mam? Chrystal, you'll be a wonderful mother. You have such a big heart" Ianto said, placing his hand over hers where it sat on his arm.

"I don't want him. I don't want to take him home and fail." She wailed.

Jack sat with a thud in one of the chairs as Ianto's face fell.

"Chrystal." Ianto said with a sigh.

"You take him! You said Walter wanted one, didn't you? Remember? Two boys, can't get one. I'll give him to you!" she said with a determined pout.

"It doesn't work that way Chrys" Ianto frowned and Owen cleared his throat.

"Well, since she already put your name on the birth certificate it would seem we have a problem" Owen growled, papers in his hand.

"Oh my God, Chrys! You didn't!"

 


	5. Neglect

The Pre-wedding dinner went without a hitch. Well, apart from the atmosphere between Gray and Ianto. Ianto could take an insult but when it was either directly or indirectly aimed at his son, well that was a different matter.

"Rhia, come on. Put the poor kid down!" Gray barked as she cuddled Walter goodnight.

"See you tomorrow sweetie" she kissed his cheek and he grinned.

"God, you'll be seeing him tomorrow, and as for you!" Gray turned to face Ianto, "You'll be seeing her as well. Come on, give her over!"

Ianto reluctantly handed his niece to Gray who popped her in her car seat.

As Ianto was clearing away the dishes the phone went and Jack sighed. The phone number was Chrystal's cell and Jack looked over at Ianto.

"Babe, Chrys. Pick up?" Jack asked and Ianto groaned and shook his head.

"She's only been home two bloody days, surely she can cope overnight. I'll ring her in the morning and say we didn't hear the phone as we were already in bed. It is after ten" Ianto reasoned and Jack grunted.

Despite his best intentions, Ianto worried all night that he should have picked up. He knew she needed to adjust to motherhood and her nerves were justified but he also worried himself sick for the wee man, still not properly named.

Over a fortnight since his birth and still called Baby Watson.

Ianto had helped her set up her flat, got some second hand stuff and even spent a few hours each day with her. Still, he worried.

She just didn't seem to bond with the poor wee mite.

The phone was ringing. Ianto shook himself from his musing and placed Walter's breakfast bowl in the sink _. Chrystal, shit! Supposed to ring her._

Ianto answered cheerfully and his face fell as she told him they were at the hospital. Baby's breathing had worried her so she took him back.

When the doctor came on the line and informed Ianto that the wee man was in need of intubation Ianto grew cold with dread.

He reached the hospital at the same time as Jack, parking mere space form each other. They rushed in to find the doctor waiting.

Chrystal was gone. Apparently she had gone to see the hospital Councillor and handed over the baby. The wee man was a ward of the state. He was also poorly. His lungs were full of fluid and the doctor confirmed that he was losing weight.

Ianto surmised that the only time he was getting fed and changed was when he was there. She had been neglecting him.

Jack held Ianto as they quietly poke about options with administration, when papers were produced that she had filled out claiming the Ianto was the father Ianto became angry.

"Look, this wee boy is what matters here. Not bloody paperwork. If saying I'm the dad gets him medical care I'll say it. Shit, I'll say I'm the mother and he was an immaculate conception as long as you do your due diligence. You let him die and I'll fucking have yas!"

Jack was alarmed at the Chav creeping in and pulled Ianto away to calm him. A quick call to their lawyer seemed a good idea and they waited nervously.

All Ianto cared about was that little boy's welfare. Any other shit could be worked out later.


	6. point of no return

"What if she changes her mind?" Jack tried to reason with Ianto who was pacing outside the room.

"Look, she's not just filled it out. She gave it to the social worker. She's had this in mind before today" Owen answered as Ianto rubbed his face and looked at Jack wearily.

"So? What are the rules here? Where do things lay?" Ianto asked and Jack's answer was to ring an old friend in the court system.

The judge had told Jack that without a DNA test, Ianto was now legally the father with all parental rights. If she didn't want the child he could legally take it. No need to do an adoption or seek court approval.

"If she wanted to sign over parental rights, we can legally own him" Jack told Ianto who turned on him.

"He's a little boy! Not a fucking possession!" Ianto snarled, then his face crumbled as he reached for Jack's reassurance.

"Hey, it's OK tiger. We'll sort this. She's tired, hormonal and not thinking straight. In a few days she'll want him. She'll love him. I know she will" Jack soothed as Ianto sniffled into his neck.

"God I love you" came a muffled replay and Jack grinned.

Jack knew it was a done deal the moment they looked through the window at the little skinned rabbit fighting for his life. Jack placed his hand on the glass and cooed before Ianto. _Poor little mite_.

Chrystal again refused to talk about it, already planning her travel home and lamenting her belly over the phone. She wouldn't tell them where she was and Ianto found that he really didn't care.

"I thought I would go down now the bloody thing is out!" she moaned and Ianto walked the length of the room to regain his temper before he said something he might regret.

Jack was thinking on his feet, the papers arriving by cycle courier within an hour of his phone calls. By the time Ianto finished the hopeless phone call he was the Taddy of a new born baby boy.

Ianto knew he should be angry and he knew that he was definitely disappointed in her but really? If he had a gun to his head he might admit that maybe, just maybe this was easier to accept than he was making out.

Chrystal was happy to leave, Jack was happy to let her go after ensuring that she had no claim to the baby with ot without her family's influence. And Ianto? He didn't know what to feel.

All he knew for sure was that he was going to need baby gear.

As his mind began compiling he realised the simple truth.

It was a done deal. The poor little unnamed baby was his and if he survived he would be one of the most spoilt little monsters on the face of this planet.


	7. Roundabout

Ianto was running late. The meeting with the Social Services had gone later than he thought it would and he needed to hustle to get home for Walter.

They had been more hindrance than help, more or less telling him that if Chrystal abandoned her baby he was liable as the father. Despite his repeated claims of innocence they kept repeating that the birth certificate was binding, even though he hadn't signed it himself.

The light turned green and the vehicle in front took off, Ianto slid the car into gear and followed. The crunch of metal and flying sensation was ominously familiar and he found himself calling out for Jack as his car spun several times from the impact.

The car that had hit him was sitting in the middle of the road with steam rising from its bonnet. The driver stumbled out as onlookers began berating him for running a red light.

Ianto's only concern was for his little niece who was quietly staring back at him as he looked around the seat, her eyes wider that a bush baby's.

The sound of thumping had Ianto looking at his window and he found a fireman calmly instructing him to lay over the seat so they could open the door. _Shit, must be stuck_.

The sound of the Jaws of Life woke Aurora-Lee from her fugue and she began to scream with fear.

"It's OK Rory, I'm right here," Ianto twisted in the seat so she could see him and groaned at the pain it caused.

The crowd heard the baby and their anger increased as the unlucky driver was openly harassed while hiding in a nearby Heddlu car. Jack was listed as co-owner for the car and he was there within minutes of the phone call from his old workmates, watching as the door was finally wrenched open.

Seeing Ianto gingerly climb from the driver's seat in one piece had Jack in tears of relief as he pushed through the rescue services with his usual authority paving the way.

Finally Aurora-Lee was out and screaming as Ianto shuddered in Jack's arms. They were taken by ambulance to hospital for checks as Jack texted Gray for the eighth time.

He was not answering his phone and neither was Rhia. Finally Tosh agreed to wait at the house to intercept them when they arrived to pick up their baby.

The check on Aurora-Lee found her in top form and unharmed. Not even a bruise from the safety seat that probably saved her life. Ianto however, was found to have three broken ribs and severe bruising from his safety belt. He had also hit his head on the door pillar and was receiving stitches as Gray thundered into the room.

"Where is she, where is my baby," he demanded and Jack turned, Aurora asleep in his arms.

Gray stormed over and snatched her from Jack so roughly that she woke and began to cry.

"You know what? I knew this was a bad idea. How fast were you bloody going in that race car?" Gray roared at Ianto who flinched as his head pounded.

"Gray? What the hell are you doing?" Rhia entered the room and saw the blood on Ianto's shirt, bustling over to see if he was OK.

"Oi! She's over here. Our baby? Our family? He's a grown man with no concept of how to raise a child!" Gray snarled and Ianto looked at Jack with shock as he turned to look at his brother.

"Don't be silly, it was an accident," Rhia snorted.

"Yeah? So was the one that killed his wife, he says!" Gray growled and Ianto felt the air leave his lungs.

"Gray?" Rhia frowned and stepped closer.

"It's over. I don't want him looking after our child anymore, and as for you!" Gray snarled at Ianto as he thrust the baby into Rhia's startled arms.

"You are not fit to raise a child let alone sit for one. You are a bloody menace," he reached for Ianto and Jack gave a shout of shock as Gray grabbed Ianto's bloody shirt and began to shake him.

Gray leaned back and Jack knew he would be too late as he rushed forward, he got to Gray as his fist connected. Ianto flew back with a cry of pain as his eye was punched and his ribs were extended.

Jack grabbed Gray, punching him in the gut and propelling him towards the door.

"Get the fuck away from my husband!"


	8. Home

Ianto was still in shock as they arrived home. Walter came running out with a certificate from school and slowed when he saw his Taddy with blood on him.

"Hey Bug. I'm OK, just banged my head" Ianto assured him as he reached for Jack to help him from the SUV.

"Are you sick again?" Walter whispered and Ianto shook his head then groaned.

"I had an accident. A naughty man drove his car into mine and now it's damaged" Ianto said.

"Oh no! Not the Green Hornet!" Walter gasped.

"The Green…. What? Where did you get that name?" Jack laughed.

"Uncle Gray calls it that. He says it is the green hornet and you are the nut that holds the wheel!" Walter laughed.

Jack frowned and looked at Ianto who was glaring back.

"Yeah, well I think that's enough about Uncle Gray today. Taddy has a sore head" Ianto declared, storming into the house.

Tosh leapt to her feet and started fussing over Ianto as he slumped on the sofa. She fetched a blanket which Walter eagerly crawled under as well. Ianto cuddled his little man and sniffed as he fought fatigue, shock and sorrow.

Jack knew Ianto was hanging on by a thread and he quietly asked Tosh to stay before he scooped Ianto into his arms, blanket and all and carried him through to the bedroom.

Ianto cried in his husband's loving arms as he mourned the fact that everything had gone to shit. Again.

When Ianto was asleep Jack returned to the main room where Owen sat waiting with Tosh. Jack hadn't heard him arrive and smiled warmly.

"Where's Bum?" Jack asked looking around.

"DVD in his room" Tosh said and Jack saw the apology in her face.

"More bad news I'm afraid," Owen sighed.

"Chrystal?" Jack sighed as he sank into a nearby sofa.

"Yeah. Sorry mate, she's done the midnight flit." Owen grimaced as Jack slapped his hands over his face.

"The baby?" Ianto said from the doorway in a small voice, his blanket pulled behind him like Walter did with his cuddly blanket he used to have.

Jack made a small noise and held out his arms. Ianto shuffled over and snuggled in, wrapping his arms around Jack's chest as Jack tucked the blanket around him.

"I thought you were asleep baby" Jack murmured, rubbing his back.

"Bad dream" Ianto pouted as he squeezed Jack.

"So! Baby?" Jack turned and looked at Owen.

"Yeah. Abandoned and officially marked as "Baby Harkness-Jones" on the card" Owen watched Ianto carefully as he stared at Owen.

"Well, Fuck!"


	9. whats in a name?

Ianto looked down at the little skinned rabbit in the incubator. His eyes were wide as they looked back and a hat was covering his fragile skull.

Ianto was watching the little hand, reaching out and grasping at air. With trepidation, Ianto slid his hand into the small space and let the hand find a finger.

He squeezed Ianto's finger and little feet kicked as he showed his excitement at finding someone in his imposed prison.

"Hello little rabbit" Ianto said softly and the baby kicked again.

"Oh, how cute. He knows your voice" the nurse said as she peered from the other side to watch the baby.

"Strong grip" Ianto didn't know what else to say as he looked at the poor wee thing.

"Well, as long as he knows I don't really share "Jack murmured, sliding in behind Ianto.

"Did you find a good park Cariad?" Ianto asked absently as his thumb stroked the tiny hand.

"Yeah, you won't get too cold getting out of here tonight" Jack kissed Ianto's forehead and noted the stitches. "Did you get those checked?"

"Yeah, small infection. They think it may have happened during the crash and the blood didn't flush the wound out as well as they first thought" Ianto huffed with delight as the baby slapped his other tiny hand on the finger.

"Wow, determined little froggy aren't you" Jack crooned.

"Funny. I think of a rabbit, a bird and you think of a frog. Definitely an animal theme here" Ianto giggled.

"Well, maybe we should call him Noah, aye? He had all the animals didn't he?" Jack snorted as a hand waved again.

"I think he's looking for you!" Ianto enthused and Jack placed a hand in next to Ianto's.

The tiny hand found him and some vigorous kicking ensued.

"Well, would you look at that? You seem to be recharging his batteries" Owen laughed and he carefully examined his two friends as they quietly melted into piles of goo.

"Well? We got a name yet?" Owen held a pen poised and Ianto looked up with surprise.

"Noah. Don't know about a middle name but he's definitely a Noah." Ianto decided and Jack preened as his name was accepted.

"Right then! Noah Harkness Jones! Welcome to the rest of your life" Owen said, then he leaned in close, "I gotta warn ya kid, we're all a bit nuts out here!"


	10. next confrontation

Ianto walked into the doctor's office and groaned as his niece squealed with delight as she saw him. He looked for an exit but found it blocked as Gray was entering behind him.

With no other option, Ianto stepped into the room and in front of his sister.

"Ianto! You remembered her monthly check?" Rhia beamed as she rose to hand Aurora-Lee over.

Ianto stepped away with a shake of his head and then looked to the doctor's door which was opening.

"Ah, Look. Here's Ianto now" Owen crooned as he carried the tiny Noah to Ianto.

"Hey, Noah." Ianto grinned as Owen carefully deposited the tot into Ianto's arms.

"He's doing well. I think that his lungs are good enough for a home visit" Owen preened as Ianto gave him a blinding smile.

"Oh god, really? Walter can't wait for a cuddle and we said not until he's home" Ianto had forgotten all about his sister and he crooned to the tiny baby who was reaching for his face.

"Look at you, brave boy. Oh yes, my beautiful wee boy. We are going to cuddle you to death and take turns holding you while I take enough photos to fill a bloody album, yes I am."

"Steady on mate, you keep that up and I might get excited" Owen snarked and Ianto snorted as he kissed a tiny hand.

He finally looked up at his sister and was torn. Should he show her his new son? Did this mean the start of something?

Ianto decided that he didn't really want the man, currently breathing on his neck as he peered over his shoulder at Noah, to be in his life and if that meant no sister well … he had all he needed. Idris still hadn't caught wind of what had happened and he didn't want that either. For all that Gray had coming to him, he was still the man his sister had chosen. This was his problem to solve…but not here, not with the babies watching.

"Ianto? Is this Chrystal's little boy?" Rhia had moved closer and was looking at the tiny tot.

"Sorry Rhia, I'm not here for you. Gray made the decision to blame me but you chose to stand by him. My life is hard enough at the moment without the added complication of a violent Brother-in-law. This was a reason why we fought about Johnny!" Ianto said, careful not to look at her face. "If he touches me again I'm telling Idris!"

"Ianto! He never meant to …"

"I will not be anyone's whipping boy. I will be civil but if you expect me to be pleasant to that man when he …" Ianto stopped talking as Gray cleared his throat.

"Ianto. I've been trying to reach you …" Gray advanced and Ianto shrank back, trying to shield little Noah.

"You hit me while I'm holding my new son and I will kill you! Never mind what Idi will do" Ianto snarled, his fear giving way to the overwhelming need to protect Noah.

"New son? Jesus, she did abandon him like you were scared she would?" Gray peered at the little face peeking out.

"OI!" Jack roared as he came upon the scene.

Aurora jumped in her mother's arms and started to cry, as did Noah. His small voice sounding like a kitten mewling for its mother.

"Easy now sweetling" Ianto soothed, rubbing Noah's back as he cuddled him to his shoulder.

Jack strode over and silently demanded the baby as he glared at his brother, Ianto carefully handed Noah to Jack who melted as he felt the wee boy snuggle into his neck.

"Everything OK here?" Jack demanded eyeballing his brother.

"Yes my love." Ianto lied easily, "Nothing that I can't handle"

_In my own time Gray-boy!_

"My little tiger cub" Jack crooned, rubbing Noah's back and grinning at Ianto, "Is that his little hand?"

Ianto craned his neck and saw a tiny hand stroking at Jack's whiskery throat.

"Yeah, you need a shave Cariad, but our boy likes the feel of you" Ianto smiled as they left the room and Rhia standing there with her hands on her hips as she looked at Gray with a storm brewing in her stare.


	11. Slam

Ianto stood staring at the blinking light on the message machine and sighed.

He pushed the play button and Rhia's voice came from the speakers.

"Ianto? I came by but you weren't home, I guess. Look, it's been a few days and she's really missing you. I know a little cuddle would …" Ianto hit the delete button and shivered as he deleted his sister's plea for attention.

Walter announced his arrival home with his usual holler for his Taddy as he heaved his bag to one side and ran inside from the SUV.

"Hey Buggy Bum" Ianto smiled, hugging his boy to him.

"Hey babe, what ya cooking?" Jack called as he picked up the bag and hung it on a hook.

"Roast beef with roast veg and gravy" Ianto called back as Walter shivered against him.

"Cold hon?" Ianto frowned, noticing the flakes of snow still clinging. "God, where the hell is spring? Seems like winter just won't bugger off!"

"Yeah but Ianto …." Jack whined and Ianto interrupted with a sigh.

"You love the snow" he finished for Jack.

"Yeah" Jack smiled sheepishly.

The time limit on the message machine ticked over and the next message began to play.

"You think this is adult of you?" Gray's angry voice boomed, "You think ignoring your sister is going to make this go away? You need to stop being so bloody childish and admit you were wrong to keep this cold shoulder up. You and Jack apologise for the way you've been acting and I'll let you see her again. Rhia is so upset about all of this and it's not good for her milk production."

Ianto hit the delete button again and Walter stood there with wide eyes, "Wow. Uncle Gray is really angry. Is that why we can't have Rory anymore?"

Jack was staring at the machine with shock. His brother had sounded like their Dad that time he caught them with cigarettes. He couldn't understand why he thought this was all Ianto's fault. _Did he forget about his meltdown at the hospital?_

Ianto cleared his throat and looked at Jack for support but the blank face was confusing. Ianto wondered if Jack agreed with his brother and he fled to the kitchen.

Jack followed Ianto and watched him as he checked the roast. As Ianto straightened up he wiped his eyes and Jack realised that he was crying.

"Hey," Jack stepped forward and hugged his husband as he wept.

"Sorry, I'm sorry" Ianto sobbed and Jack shushed him as he rocked him gently.

The doorbell shook them from their hug and Ianto wiped his eyes as Jack headed for the front door.

Walter beat him to it and was peering carefully through the side windows, having learned the rules of door opening. "Uncle Gray!"

Walter swung open the door and reached for his Uncle who smiled at him and bent to hug him.

"Walter, Taddy might have a wee treat before dinner if you ask nicely. Say Daddy Said so" Jack said and Walter ran off with a whoop.

"What do you want" Jack snarled.

"To see Ianto. I just got the police report and …"

"Get out of my fucking house" Ianto was standing by the bookcase that walled the foyer from the main room and his knuckles were white as he gripped the woodwork. "You have no place here!"

"Jack? You going to let him wear the trousers or …" Gray stopped talking as Jack pushed him.

"You heard my husband. You chose this path now you get to walk it without us" Jack hissed, "Go home to your family and I'll enjoy mine."

"Jax. You can't mean that. We're brothers!" Gray gasped.

"No. Like Ianto says, time to put a line under it. I choose this life, this family and you can go fuck yourself!" Jack took great satisfaction in slamming the door on his surprised brother.


	12. Home soon

Rhia's wedding was approaching and Ianto had shed a few tears as he boxed up the wedding book and planning charts to be couriered to her.

Jack hadn't asked but knew Ianto didn't even want to go, only his Tadda leaning on him got him to agree to be there on the day. He made it clear that he was handing over the rest of the work to Rhia to give whoever was to be her maid of honour as he was stepping back.

As to whether the whole family would attend? At this stage Jack was unsure if even Ianto would wind up showing his face. The phone messages were getting tiresome and now Ianto seemed to be spreading himself thin with Walter and baby Noah still in the hospital.

Whatever was brewing, Jack knew that when Ianto finally blew it was not going to be pretty. He had warned Gray so many times about Ianto's dual personality but …. Well … I guess there comes a time when he must face his own mistakes without his big brother protecting him and Jack had realised while watching the anger and pain of that day that he had someone far more important to protect than Gray could ever be.

Gray would have to reap what shit he sowed this time. Jack vowed to stay out of it.

Good news, Friday was going to be "Home Visit Day". The new bassinet was in their room, the change table and glorious little outfits all ready to go. As much as Ianto pined for his niece, Jack knew he was secretly revelling in the challenge of their new son.

Their new son. He liked the sound of that. Noah already knew his voice and looked for him with huge green eyes that seemed to drink him in. A cuddle was a serious affair with chewing and slobbering involved. Just like a miniature Myfanwy _… god, don't tell Ianto that_.

Peter Rabbit seemed to be the theme here, a little skinned rabbit in gorgeous blue rabbit stuff. Jack loved it. Twice Ianto had caught him unfolding the wee stretch-n-grows to marvel at the intricate work. It was worse when Gene came to visit with Jamie. They all cooed and awed over the tiny shoes and stuff. God, Walter was spoilt enough … the baby was going to be a bloody terror.

The excited new grandpas had brought a buggy and Ianto had laughed. The one thing he had forgotten in his haste and they remembered. Walter was in raptures as the stupid cat got a ride.

Yeah, they kept the bloody thing although Jack had seriously told his husband that if he ever caught it in the rafters again he would shoot the damn thing.

He had tried to look outraged as Ianto laughed but yeah, he loved the stupid cat too. Little creepy thing, snaking around the banister and grabbing his foot when he came down from his office.

Jack wondered if their family could get any weirder. Nah. Just right!


	13. Grizzles

Chap 13

Walter was grizzly, following Ianto around with heavy eyes.

Ianto had woken to find his son this way and he was at the end of his tether, he had tried everything short of money to please the boy. The pounding headache didn't help either.

Finally he had settled in the sofa pillows with him, watching Milo & Otis with a bowl of ice cream and Myfanwy at their feet. Jack arrived home with the ear thermometer he had gone to purchase and they checked their son.

"A bit high, Owen said this was a pretty safe range though" Jack muttered as he fiddled with the child proof cap on the Child's Pamol.

Owen and Tosh came around after Owen's shift finished and he checked Walter over.

"Chicken Pox, I reckon!" Owen sighed and Ianto squeaked.

"But there's no spots!" Jack said and Owen nodded.

"Not yet. There is an outbreak at the moment and he is showing all the signs." Owen replied and he turned to Ianto. "You've had them, right?"

"What?" Ianto gasped, "I don't know!"

"Ianto, you need to find out. I can't let you near Noah if you are contagious." Owen frowned and Ianto went into overdrive.

Without thinking, he picked up the phone and called Rhia. When it picked up he started speaking.

"Hey Rhia, its Ianto. Do you remember me ever having Chicken Pox?" Ianto asked and the phone was silent.

"Rhia is busy right now. I'll get her to call you back" Gray finally said, "If she can find the time with you bailing on her like this."

Ianto placed the phone down and looked at his feet. _That had been a mistake, giving Gray the upper hand like that. Calm down. Think._

Ianto called his parents and his Taddy answered, "Hello, that you Teddy Bear?"

"Hello Taddy." Ianto smiled as the sun came out again with the sound of his Tadda's smile.

"What's up snuggle bum?"

"Did I ever have Chicken Pox Taddy Dear?" Ianto grinned.

"Ah. Well …" the scuffling sound told Ianto his Taddy was searching for his father, "Jamie? Has our Teddy Bear ever had the Chicken Pox?"

"Um, measles, mumps, I think … no. No hon, our boy hasn't. Why are you wearing that? I told you I'm wearing blue! God, where did you get that horrible thing."

"You bought it for me!""

"God! Must have been mentally insane that day, get it off right this minute!"

"Did you hear that Teddy Bear? No Pox, on both our houses." Taddy said and Ianto swore.

"Oh dear, Walter-bum has them?"

"Yeah, and if this headache is anything to go by, so do I" Ianto whined.

 


	14. Pox

Chap 14

Ianto's parents arrived soon after the phone call with a Cars activity bag for Walter and a wonderful container of soup from Ianto's favourite restaurant.

Ianto and Walter both hummed as they smelt the soup and Jack took it to reheat for them as the men settled onto one of the sofas.

"So, Teddy Bear. This thing with Rhia." Gene started and James cleared his throat.

"Something we agreed to stay out of Hon" James warned and Gene frowned.

"Ianto, you and your sister shouldn't quarrel over something so silly. She knows the accident wasn't your fault and feels terrible about your spat." James began and Jack stepped in.

"My brother accused him of driving dangerously, causing the accident and then he hit him." Jack growled and the two men turned to stare at him.

"Hit him? Ianto, did he hit you?" Gene leaned forward and eyeballed Ianto who looked away.

"He did! She never told us that!" Gene hissed at his husband.

"I don't want a war. I know how this family can implode over a misunderstanding," Ianto held his hand up as his Tad leaned forward to argue, "Eugene's death was crushing and I have already forgiven that hurt but that is a prime example of how I ended up outside looking in."

Gene sat back and looked at his husband who also leaned back and was nodding his head.

"I love you both, so much. I never want to be without you in my life. I never want to be separate from Rhia or the kids but I have my own worries right now!" Ianto frowned as Walter covertly scratched his leg. "I'll deal with Gray in my own way."

Jack paused as he heard that and shivered as he heard the threat.

Ianto reached out and pulled up Walter's pants to find a spot. "You can't scratch them bug. I know they itch but if you tell us we'll put special medicine on them to help."

Walter whined and scratched again.

"Walt!" Jack warned as he reached for the errant hand.

"Daddy, it scratchy scratches!" Walter moaned and Jack cuddled him close.

"Bath?" Ianto suggested and Walter's face lit up.

"Baking soda. Put some in the bath water, it'll help" Jamie suggested and Ianto nodded as Jack swung Walter up over the back of the sofa.

As soon as Jack left the room Eugene began again, "But what about little Aurora?"

"Taddy, Dad, I don't want to talk about it, or her. Rhia stood by her man as Jack is standing by me. I have no desire to go into something I have put a line under!" Ianto informed them and they turned to each other with matching frowns.

"Well, I did say she takes after your side!"

"Well, you would say that! We all know Ifan there is your spawn!"

"Boys?" Jack interrupted from the doorway with Walter on his hip, "Do I need to get the jelly and paddling pool out because Walter is too young to witness that yet."

"Sorry." They both sighed and then laughed.

"Look, my only concerns are Walter, Jack and Noah." Ianto told them and Gene pounced.

"When can we see him? He's off the machine thing now and I want to meet my new grandchild and …"

"God! Take a breath munchkin, you'll pass out at this rate" his husband admonished and Ianto smiled fondly at his mad parents.

"Well, if you want to go with Jack you can see him tonight." Ianto informed them, "I'm quarantined!"

"Oh look at the pout, so much like you" James smiled at Eugene who was running his fingers through his brown hair.

"Do you at least have a picture of him?" Eugene asked and James crossed his long legs.

Ianto found his phone on the table and handed it over. Eugene fiddled with it for a while, then handed it to James who effortlessly turned it on, displaying Ianto's quick mind. The two men cooed over the few pictures then James flicked it once more to find a picture of Aurora-Lee asleep as Ianto adored her in his arms. Both men sighed and handed the phone back, watching Ianto's face fall as he viewed the photo.

Ianto closed the photo gallery on his phone and threw it back in the table in uncharacteristic temper then he let his head fall back with his eyes closed.

"I have to think of Noah, just as she thought of Rory when she decided I was an unfit caregiver." Ianto finally said quietly before he rose to go join his husband in the bathroom.

Walter was laying in the bath with a blissed out look on his wee face as Jack swished the water around, keeping it warm with the hot tap.

"OK Hon?" Jack frowned as he spoke, noting Ianto's slumped shoulders.

"There was a picture of Aurora-Lee I didn't delete" Ianto mumbled as he collapsed onto the toilet seat with a full blown pout.

"Do you miss Rory too?" Walter had been listening and sat up to look sat his Tad.

"Yeah Bug. God, I'm sorry baby." Ianto sighed, "I've been a bit mean dragging you into it. How about we see if Daddy wants to go visit his brother tomorrow, or maybe Granddaddy or Grandybum?"

Walter giggled at his pet name for Eugene and Ianto smiled softly at his son.

"Are you sure?" Jack asked softly, reaching to place his hand on Ianto's knee.

"Yeah. This is my mess, not Walt's or Rory's." Ianto took the hand and squeezed, "They miss each other. It's up to you if you want to see Gray, if not I know Taddy will do it."

"I think I want to take him. That way I can monitor anything said" Jack smiled, pleased that Ianto was thinking of Walter above himself … as usual.


	15. rained out

Walter stomped into the house and over to Ianto who was asleep in front of the TV. He pulled back the blanket and climbed in, his cold feet waking Ianto was they were thrust between his warm thighs.

"Jesus wept!" Ianto exclaimed as he looked over at Jack.

"Well, someone did. Rory broke her little heart when it was time to go" Jack replied as he slopped in his slippers, he had left his boots behind in the foyer as they were wet.

"Still yucky out there?" Ianto kissed Walter as he snuffled and snuggled into his Taddy's chest.

"Yeah. Sounds like Rhia's wedding might be a bust" Jack answered carefully, watching the TV.

"What do you mean?" Ianto frowned as he tried to remember what her alternative venue had been.

"The park is a bog. A real quagmire and they're not sure if it'll dry out within a fortnight. The hall was water damaged and Rhia is beside herself. Walter's visit was the only highlight of her day, poor mare!" Jack shook his head and changed the channel.

"Oh God. I heard on the radio that the council hall was damaged, I didn't realise she had chosen that for the reception. Such a cold place for a baby …" Ianto's voice tapered off and Jack watched as Ianto fought with himself.

Finally Ianto swore and reached for the phone. Jack leaned back with a soft smile as Ianto rang his sister. Because Walter was snuggled in, Ianto put it on speaker and lay back to let Walter have his cuddle.

"What do you want!" Gray's voice came on and Jack jumped with surprise.

"To speak to my sister please" Ianto said back.

"I've told you before, she's too busy for the likes of you!"

"Excuse me?" Jack said calmly, "Do you realise you're on speaker? You said Ianto hadn't been calling, I bloody knew he was!"

"Jack? Ah, look …"

"Put her in the fucking phone!" Jack snarled and a scuffle could be heard.

"Ianto? Is that you? You bastard" Rhia was shouting, "You fucking have been keeping his calls from me!"

The unmistakable sound of flesh striking flesh was heard as Rhia slapped Gray.

"Ianto? Sweetie, is that you?" Rhia shouted down the phone, "Oh God, it is isn't it?"

"Hey sweets" Ianto said quietly, "Jack says your venue is rained out."

"Oh god" Rhia began to cry, "Oh Teddy, it's horrible. All horrible and I don't wanna do it anymore! It's too hard."

"Oh Sweets, come round tomorrow and we'll sort it out. Bring the box and I'll work something out, yeah?" Ianto crooned and she cried some more.

"He's a prick that has been blocking your calls and I miss you and I'm too fat and …" Rhia cried for nearly half an hour while Ianto made the appropriate noises and when she finally ran out of steam Ianto chuckled.

"Better?"

"Oh Ifan. I'm so lost here" she hiccupped.

"When you're lost, what do you do?" Ianto said softly.

"Look for the light" she moaned.

"And where is your light?" Ianto prompted.

"Oh! Aurora" Rhia laughed, her tears forgotten and Jack wandered how often Ianto had redirected her like that when they were kids. He seemed to know the right thing to cheer her up, every time.

After the phone call was finished Ianto frowned into space and Jack wondered what was wrong.

"Do you think he'll come too?" Ianto asked in a small voice and Jack saw Ianto blush.

"Babe, he may be my brother but I know what an arsehole he can be," Jack said, "Don't think I feel conflicted here. I love you, if he worries you or you feel uncomfortable then he can take a running jump."

"No, I need to get past this. It's silly really." Ianto said with more confidence than he felt.

* * *


	16. wedding plans of rats and men

Rhia arrived the next morning with Rory and a large box. Jack saw them coming and rushed to help, taking the box and following her back inside.

Rory let out a blood curdling scream when she saw Ianto and he picked her up from her car seat with a growl and proceeded to pretend to eat her belly. She screamed, wriggled and laughed as she babbled nonsense.

"Oh Ianto, she missed you so much" Rhia laughed as Rory grabbed at his cheek.

"I missed you too Aurora-Lee" Ianto grinned, placing her on the floor where Jack had laid out her play mat and toys kept in a box in the corner.

Ianto started taking things out of the wedding box and he made an unhappy noise. He looked at Rhia who blushed and he upended the box onto the massive coffee table.

"Oh God, what the hell were you thinking" Ianto gasped as he saw the colour swatches.

"What do you mean? Aqua is lovely!" Rhia frowned.

"Silver Rhia. Blue is a cool colour, silver all the way. Why the hell would you put gold with it?" Ianto flapped his hands and she sighed.

"And how did we not know you might be gay?" she snarked.

"OI! I'm not gay!" Ianto declared, "I'm just a very open minded lover!"

Rhia and Ianto fell about laughing at what appeared to be an old joke and Jack settled down on the floor with Rory.

"Hello Peanut, what you got there?" She babbled and smacked him about the head with a soft toy.

"Oh wow! He's a bossy horsie isn't he!" Jack laughed at the plush My Little Pony came for another go.

Ianto spent most of the morning pulling apart her wedding and putting it back together. Rhia answered the doorbell and when Ianto saw Gray entering he froze, then continued with his phone call, turning his back to them.

"OK, that's your deposit back. Now, the dress maker is happy to take the dresses and dye them a different colour than light grey. I would go for either a silvery grey, dark blue or a deep aqua to match your centrepieces and cummerbunds." Ianto said as he snapped his phone shut.

"Oh my god, really? Oh, I love the sound of the deep aqua" she enthused, clasping her hands together.

"Yeah, that's why I already chose that one. Also, your dress fitting has been moved forward so you can have another one before the day. You need to be happy and I think it will take more than one lot of adjustments to control those boobs" Ianto sniggered as she growled.

"Hello Ianto." Gray said softly.

"Now, having Walter as a page boy is a nice idea but if we are having the whole thing here he will be a little bugger. I think David would be a better choice, make him feel important. Especially as Meme is gonna be a bridesmaid."

"Ianto?" Gray tried again.

Ianto finally looked at him, "Gray. I did hear you, I just chose not to answer."

"I'm sorry. I feel awful for what happened in the hospital. I know it wasn't your fault and I would really …" Gray was interrupted by Rory who let out a scream.

"I think she wants her Uncle Ianto," Jack gushed, picking her up.

"Come here Rory, let's compare spots kitten" Ianto laughed and he cuddled the little girl who clutched at him with glee.

"Uncle Gray!" Walter had woken from a nap in his room and flew across the room for a cuddle. Without a second thought he snatched Ianto's phone and began flicking through it.

"Look, this is my little brother" Walter showed the phone to Gray and Rhia.

"His name is Noah. Like the man with the ark. We can have lots of animals now!" Walter declared and Ianto bellowed with laughter.

"What makes you think we'll get another pet, sweetie? Isn't a dog and some kitties enough?" Jack asked and Walter snorted.

"But I still want my rat!"


	17. Hello Lady Emma

One week away from the wedding and Ianto was taking a day off, trying to de-stress before the real shit storm began.

Ianto placed the feeding bowls on the little mat inside the back door. Janet and her wayward son, renamed Lucky after its second chance (Shit-for-brains if you asked John for its name) chowed down with little kitty cat noises of appreciation.

People said cats don't talk but Ianto knew they did. His childhood cat could say "no" "why" and Ianto would swear sometimes he laughed. He thought of his ginger tom that he had imaginatively called "Marmalade" and smiled.

Walter and Jack were engaged in a game on the big screen. Twin snarls as they worked in formation in their space fighters to eliminate the alien invaders. So nice to have a game where they worked together, Ianto frowned as he realised how stupid that sounded. _They were killing things_. Oh well. At least they were happy, Walter's spots nearly gone.

Ianto wandered into Walter's room and began to straighten the bed. Little monkey had made quite a mess of it and Ianto was debating whether or not to change it a day early when a small squeak made him freeze.

Inside the wrinkle he had just placed his hand on, another little squeal emanated. Ianto slowly knelt and lifted the blanket to see what toy was stuck in there only to have two glowing eyes stare back.

Ianto let the blanket fall and stared at the wrinkle, now a wriggling lump that became a kitten. Emerging from the covers like toothpaste from a tube. A tortoiseshell squirt of paste. The kitten looked up at him and began to pounce on the bed covers, playing with its shadow.

Ianto stood and looked around the room. _Yep, not in an alternate universe._

Ianto pinched his leg. _Ow, not asleep_.

Ianto left the room and walked out into the main room where Walter was now laying across the sofa with his head in Jack's lap as they killed the scum invaders.

"Walt? Why is there a little kitten in the bed?"

Walter grunted and snarled as another ship fell at the combined firepower of the two defenders of the earth.

"Walt?"

"That's just Lady Emma. Leave her alone, she's cranky in the mornings" Walter finally said as he reloaded at the corner of the screen while his Daddy covered him.

"What? Lady … Jack? Did you know about this?"

Jack looked up at Ianto as Walter re-joined the firefight. "Huh?"

"The tortoiseshell kitten."

"Oh. That's Lady Emma, best leave her in the mornings babe. She's a bit nuts, fuck! Port, port fuck … your left son!" Jack roared as Walter took a hit.

Ianto blinked, then sat on a nearly sofa totally missing the cursing.

"But Janet is black and the kitten we kept is a tabby. He's nearly grown now. We never had a torty one! It's a baby" Ianto mumbled, trying to un-confuse his brain.

Walter paused the game and stood up. He walked over and stood in front of his father with his little hands on his hips.

"Taddy? Are we going to have a problem here?" Walter demanded.

"I beg your pardon?" Into spluttered.

"Lady Emma has been here for over a week. Daddy got her for me for being so brave with my spots. You didn't notice the kitty food for her in the cupboard?" he asked.

"Jack?" Ianto asked and Jack cleared his throat as he made a hasty exit.

"Well, they were giving them away at the mall and it was the last one and …" the rest was only muffled noise as Jack managed to close the door before Ianto could get to him.

Great. A massive dog that eats more than them and now three cats. How the hell had that happened? These pox had really left Jack to his own devices for too long.

Ianto stormed out to the garage and glared at Black Beauty as Jack checked her tyre pressure.

"What!" Jack said with more than a little fear showing.

"Nothing Cariad." Ianto answered with syrupy sweetness that exuded sarcasm, "Just looking for the pony!"

* * *


	18. trowel it away

The wedding was only two days away.

Ianto was out in the garden putting the finishing touches on the garden borders when he heard the doorbell. With a muttered curse he rose and brushed the dirt off his knees as he walked up the deck steps and into the house.

He reached the door and opened it with a raised eyebrow, finding Gray waiting nervously on the doorstep. Ianto hesitated for a moment and overrode the urge to slam the door in his face, turning to let him in.

"Ianto, I know we need to clear the air and I…" Gray's sentence was cut off as he felt the cold bite of the trowel blade under his chin.

"Yes. We need to talk, but it' my turn first." Ianto smiled as though this were a normal conversation and Gray saw the man he had once feared.

"My sister loves you. I might say that I don't know why but I love your brother so I can assume you have some redeeming qualities."

"I was concussed the day of the accident and you got in a lucky shot. Idris doesn't know, doesn't need to. Just remember that Idris isn't the only one who knows how to cause you a world of hurt" Ianto stopped and tilted his head as he lowered the trowel.

"Look, I know. I'm an arse, I know." Gray held up his hands and sighed as he tried to apologise. "How about you hit me."

"Huh?" Ianto took a step back and raised an eyebrow as Gray grinned like Jack does when he knows he's being a dick.

"My mother used to tell me to always sit with my hands steepled under my chin while thinking through a problem or something that made me angry so I would be holding my mouth shut, lest I let out a stupid remark I hadn't thought through, "Gray smiled softly and Ianto saw the hope there, "Told me I would at least look intelligent. I was always digging a hole with this gob of mine."

"Look, Ianto I …" Gray wilted and leaned against the door with a sorrowful look, so like Jack that Ianto felt himself yielding.

"Come and have a cuppa, we'll talk about the rights and wrongs of things if you like" Ianto finally offered and Gray looked up with renewed hope.

As they sat nursing the coffees Ianto waited patiently for Gray to find the words he needed to explain himself.

"I just … I've never been a Dad and I never … I mean …" Gray flapped his hands and sighed again.

"You never thought it could make you so insane?"

"Yeah" Gay laughed softly, "I love Davie and Meme, don't get me wrong but my little princess, my Rory, she …I would die for her, kill for her without a second thought for the rest of the world. I would let it all burn for her."

"Yeah." Ianto smiled whimsically, "First time I saw my poor little Walter, all alone and motherless … I wanted to get a gun. A big gun, and strap him to my chest forever."

Gray laughed and rubbed his face, "I know I went so far over the line the last few times we've talked that it's not even visible on the far horizon but I really am sorry."

"Look. I love Jack. I never knew there could be such a love. He makes me …" Ianto frowned and thought about it, "… sane and insane all at the same time. I want to climb inside his arms and stay there forever while at the same time hide him from all the things that could hurt us or tear us apart."

"Walter? Wow, he is my heartbeat. No question and little Noah is quickly cementing himself as our wee prince" Ianto smiled and looked at Gray with new eyes.

"You never thought you would have this, did you!" He asked and Gray looked at his hands.

"I know what scum I am" he said softly. "My whole life I've been a disappointment. To my parents, my partners, to Jack. I just … I never want to let her down. I never want her to look at me with disgust or shame."

"You're her Daddy, you will always be a superhero if you play it right" Ianto smiled.

"No. I mean Rhia," he looked up at Ianto with tears forming, "She is so warm and loving and … motherly. My own Mum never hugged me the way she hugs the kids and at night when she hold me I feel... I feel … safe."

"Yeah," Ianto reached out and placed a hand on Gray's arm, "Now you understand me and Jack. Right? I mean he could have anyone, absolutely anyone with that smouldering look he gets. I still can't believe he wants me. Me! The weedy little prick even his own mother didn't love enough to stay around for."

Gray sat staring at Ianto as he digested the conversation. "She died, she didn't leave you."

"She hung herself. Knowing I would be the one to come home from school and look for her. My mother clocked out and left me with an abusive drunk for a father who didn't care which child he hit as long as it screamed loud enough." Ianto snarled, rising from the table to rinse the mugs out, "Ask Rhia some time. Ask her about our agreement. I would let him beat me instead of her and she would never leave me."

Ianto turned but to face Gray who had changed colour to match his name as he stared at the man who would be his brother-in-law twice over.

"It wasn't just his fists. We never told anyone, never! Even my lovely fathers don't know what I suffered at the hands of that … that bastard! I have to live the rest of my life with those memories and even though I lied to Rhia and told her he was just whipping me with his belt when she heard the grunting and screaming she knew, I know she knew what he was doing to me in my bed at night."

Ianto shuddered and Gray rose, crossing to place his hands on Ianto's shoulders and pulling him into an awkward embrace.

"So you see Gray," Ianto muttered into his hair, "she's my perfect girl too. Rhia and I against the world, when she left me for Johnny I thought I would never forgive her. Now I'm expected to give her to you? God, you have no idea the whirlwind you are whistling down if you ever disappoint or hurt her."

"Is that why we've not heard from Johnny for a while?" Gray relaxed his grip and leaned back a bit, "Did you take care of that?"

"Oh, he's still alive" Ianto snorted, "But he now understands the lay of the land. Idris and I were quite clear on that!"

"What have I been missing" Jack asked from the doorway and Ianto wondered how long he had been listening, "Are we having a "Ianto sandwich"?"

Jack rushed forward and plastered himself to Ianto's back so he was surrounded by Harkness charm and Ianto laughed as he leaned back into Jacks arms.

"One thing I will tell you Ianto, that I never thought I would," Gray said softly and Ianto opened his eyes to grin at him, "I always thought my brother had landed the catch, not the other way around."

Ianto coloured and Jack hummed as he watched the blush spread.

"Does she do that?" he whispered conspiratorially to his brother who giggled and nodded.

"Does things to my blood pressure, I tell ya" he stage whispered back and Ianto gave a shout.

"Oi! That's my sister, your little fucking blossom, mate" Ianto growled with a good natured grin, "I'll not have her chaste ways impugned by the like of you ya scurvy dog!"

"Chaste!" Gray screamed with laughter.

The three men laughed as they held on tight, lamenting the woman who ruled all their lives in her pretty pink way.


	19. morning of the wedding

The crew had arrived early to put up the massive white organza, Aladdin styled tent in the back yard. The finished product was being tweaked by Ianto and Jack knew he would continue to fuss right up to the actual entrance music if he didn't intervene.

White lace table cloths over aqua under cloths that showed through the lace adorned the tables with the back wall lined with the head table. The aqua ribbon and sashes on the backs of the chairs that were also draped in white looked perfect as well.

The curtained entrance was tied back with matching ribbon, like a massive four poster bed. Fresh white roses and pink gladioli were tied into the bows with small glass water vials to ensure their freshness throughout the day and evening. Ianto had not forgotten her favourite colour, even though she had tried to keep it aqua for Gray, Ianto knew it wouldn't be the same without her signature pink here and there.

Two small stainless steel fire pits placed outside at a safe distance in case the evening air dropped in temperature too much for the children.

The walls were opaque and the garden surrounding them on three sides showed the splashes of colour through the thin material. The floor had been covered with a huge blue oriental rug in the middle for the dance floor and the grass was neatly trimmed as it peeked between pale aqua and white oriental runners that made great walkways between tables.

A spring wedding, fresh flowers for the centrepieces. White daisies along with bright blue Granny-bonnets, white roses and pink gladioli with hunks of ivy spilling onto the table tops were offset with the silver glittery spirals reaching for the sky. The whole thing looked crisp and airy.

Each corner boasted massive arrangement to match the dainty centrepieces with aqua, silver and white helium balloons using the flower arrangements as anchors as they flowed to the ceiling.

The pagoda was now fully finished and stood in its full splendour, just to the right of the reception tent.

White lattice work with little pink rosebuds painted in the woodwork. Ianto had spent hours painstakingly hand-painting each petal and stem, now Rhia saw the finished product for the first time and she burst into tears. Her pink would be in force for the ceremony after all.

Ianto had stood on a ladder to reach most of it, his bad leg cramping as he refused to fail. Another accomplishment and another mark of achievement in his recovery. Well, recoveries. The cancer, then the fall. He had joked to her over the phone the night before that everything was coming up roses. Now she saw for herself, cheeky monkey! _And he wondered where Walter got it from_?

It looked like something out of a fairy-tale. The lattice work was like fine filigree and she knew it must have cost a fortune, not to mention the white marble birdbath that was inside, shot with rose pink veins for the podium. After the wedding it would go into the memorial garden, amongst the roses.

Ianto's hand painted climbing rose crawling over the masterpiece was the best part. The little crystals, hung with clear fishing twine, sparkled in the sunlight inside some of the openings and the little diamantes Ianto had glued onto some painted petals to emulate dewdrops made the whole thing shine.

She would get married in there. She would become a Harkness in there.

As she walked around the marvel she noticed something. Every here and there entwined amongst the roses was a little rainbow ribbon. _Oh. Aurora!_

Rhia sat and howled at the perfectness of it all. Trust Ianto to pull her dreams right out of the ethos of her imagination and make them so sweetly better.

Ianto left the arrangement he was currently pulling to bits and sat with her on the step of the pagoda. He held her as she wept and tried to thank him though her blubbering.

Jack came out and motioned to Ianto who kissed her and rose to follow his husband back inside.

Walter had been watching nearby with his cousins and they approached her, Rory on David's hip.

The children surrounded her as they sang "morning has broken" and she hugged them for remembering one of her favourite songs. Little devils.

She didn't even wonder where Ianto had gone, knowing whatever he was doing, it would be to make her day better. God, if that were possible


	20. bubbles for breakfast

Rhia was sitting in her underskirts demanding another glass of bubbly when Ianto entered the room.

The entire room went silent. Then their Taddy squealed and flapped his hands as he burst into tears and ran at Ianto. With a soft laugh, Ianto carefully placed the little blue bundle into his arms and helped his Taddy to a chair so he could sit while he wept over Noah.

"Oh, look. He's smiling at me" Gene sobbed, grinning at the wee rabbit who blinked owlishly back through his wind grimace.

Rhia made excited noises, her bubbly forgotten as Gene carefully rose and moved to hand over.

Rhia unfolded the blanket to see how petite the wee man was, his little strawberry curls crowning his face as he waved a small fist at her. He was in a white onesie with aqua stitching, little blue peter rabbits leaping about on the fabric. The blue eyes matching the rabbits danced as well as she fancied the wee dot was laughing at her display.

"Oh Ifan, he's gorgeous" she gushed and a small yawn had the whole room cooing.

"The hospital said he was strong enough, I know its a few days early but you know Jack when he starts asking nicely. Lucky we didn't have to get too serious, I think he would have offered Walter as collateral" Ianto laughed and she snorted.

"If I know one thing about that man of yours, he will never let that boy out of his sight!"

"Yeah. I really lucked out there" Ianto smiled dreamily, "I never thought I would find someone after Lisa, let alone someone with such a wonderful heart. Whenever I want to smother him with his own pillow I remember how he looks at my boy and he's redeemed. Now, as for you young man!"

Ianto leaned over to look at the wee bub who locked his gaze on him, "You know which side your bread is buttered too, right?"

Noah seriously reached out an open hand and Ianto kissed the palm. Noah let out a little kitten mewl and Ianto scooped him up, cuddling him close with little whispered endearments.

Gene watched and swallowed back tears as his beautiful son shone.

Jamie entered and saw his husband about to fall apart and rushed to comfort him, only to see the wee man in Ianto's arms. Changing course he strode over and held out his arms, feeling a slight weight as the baby was deposited.

Jamie sat on the edge of the bed with Gene, and they mentally memorised each little curl and eyelash. Gene kissed his husband as he watched him coo and remembered once again how much he loved him.

"Love is not determined by blood, but by that deep spark in your gut that tells you that you are looking at a piece of your life" Jamie murmured, reaching out to touch a little cheek. "Welcome to the family wee man, you will never want for anything as long as your Grandy and I are here to hold you."

"And we will, "Gene sniffled, "until the end of days!"

"Oh my god, and you call me melodramatic when I declare my undying love!" Jack scoffed from the doorway as Ianto refilled his sister's glass.

"One for you babe?" Jack asked, offering another glass.

"I suppose one won't hurt, but I need a clear head for this!" Ianto answered and Jack reached out, cupping his face for a kiss.

"It will all go beautifully sweets, no-one would dare divert from your ironclad instructions" Jack soothed and Ianto frowned.

"They bloody better not or I'll take their gonads and … sorry baby" Ianto remembered Noah and blushed.

Walter entered and everyone gushed all over again at the black tux and aqua blue shirt and tie. Walter looked like a million pounds and Jack told him so as he gushed with pride over his little man.

"Rory doesn't want to wear her shoes Uncle" David declared from the doorway as a struggling Aurora-lee snarled in his arms like a wild animal.

Her little white dress was screwed up, the aqua sash undone and dragging behind them as she twisted and screamed in his grip like he was killing her.

Ianto motioned him over and when Rory saw her little cousin she stopped struggling and started babbling excitedly.

Everyone was filled with love as the baby girl insisted on kissing her little infant cousin. Hugging Ianto's arms as they held him safe.

* * *


	21. I do ... whoops

Ianto stood nervously about half way up, facing the doorway while Jack stood a few feet away beside his brother.

Ianto had spent some time admiring his husband until Jack had shown a rare blush, telling him he had stared both too hard and with too much open lust for the occasion.

Now Ianto stood calmly watching the door as Jack furtively took his own drink of long, sweet Ianto.

The music changed and became "How long will I love you" as Meme appeared with Rory in her arms. Ianto resisted the urge to cringe as he lifted the microphone he'd hidden by his side. He hated singing in public, something he only did when sozzled but this was a special occasion, telling himself that it was Rhia's day not his.

As Mica walked slowly up the aisle with Rory, who remembered to drop some of the flowers she was sampling from the basket Ianto relaxed.

David came next, proudly stepping with Walter holding his hand as they grinned and carried the cushion between them. _Trust them to do it together._

Ianto held his breath and counted the sing beats, there … now!

Rhia appeared with Eugene one side, James the other.

Ianto let out his breath and she shone in the sunlight as she stood just outside the French doors, then stepping down to the grass and onto the white runner that formed the aisle to the pagoda.

Ianto heard several intakes of breath as they watched the gorgeous creature walking slowly up the aisle. Ianto stole a quick look at Gray and was satisfied with the tear he was wiping away.

Her dress was not the meringue style she had first wanted. He had gushed over a simple silk dress with a "blinged up" bodice and pinched waist, the skirts flowing like milk over the hips and down to the floor. She had been unsure until she tried it on. She had wept when she saw how lovely it looked and Ianto's hands gently pulling at the fabric as he whispered endearments showed her how flattering it would look to her figure.

The pink Perspex shoes with silver flecks in them were something straight from Cinderella and she had screamed when Ianto had knelt to replace her simple white pumps with her dream shoes that he had produced from the shoebox with a flourish.

She squared her shoulders as she looked to her man, his tears now flowing freely as he watched her approach and she knew without a doubt that Ianto had done it again. Made a purse out of a sow's ear. He hated her saying that and had told her she was beautiful. Now she saw her love fall slowly apart she wondered for the first time if Ianto was right _. She really was his world._

_Ianto is really doing it, I chose just the right song for his soft voice._

She stopped at the entrance to the pagoda and looked up at Gray, who broke from his trance and few down the steps to pull her into his arms.

"Oi! Not until the ring in on her finger!" Gene shrieked slapping at him as the crowd laughed.

Gray went back to his spot with a huge grin as she left her two fathers to take the two steps into the pagoda and the rest of her life.

"I love you" Gray whispered and she shone.

The service was simple, a few vows and words of endearment then the kiss.

The crowd clapped as Ianto accepted his husband's arms and celebratory kiss as well.

As the two newlyweds began to walk down from the makeshift stage, Rhia suddenly lurched back and Gray yelled as he reached out to stop her falling.

Ianto rushed forward as she laughed and looked behind her.

On her train a cat sat watching proceedings with a disinterested air. A tortoiseshell heathen who saw Ianto bearing down and did the most natural thing in the world. It climbed the train, caught the veil and reached Rhia's headpiece as Ianto reached his sister.

Her laugher had turned to shrieks as the kitten tried to chew on her tiara and Ianto roared as he tried to untangle the monster from the veil.

The laughter was infectious until even Rhia was gasping for breath as Ianto dropped an angry, spitting beast into Walter's arms and he hurried to lock her in his room, where she was supposed to be in the first place.

Only problem with that was Myfanwy who had woken from her nap, rushed out the bedroom door as soon as it was opened. She barrelled down the aisle, knocking Gray over as she tried to reach Ianto with big slobbering barks.

She turned and placed herself between Ianto and the crowd in full "Protect" mode and now Ianto was laughing as Jack tried to convince her to stand down.

Jack was on his knees, face to face with the dog as he quietly argued his case and Ianto realised the whole place saw Jack's wriggling arse as he faced Ianto.

Well, what was there to do but laugh?

Really!


	22. Gladiolli attack

Chap 22

"Hey brother, There's an endless road to be discovered" Jack's voice came over the speakers as they were being seated and Gray dropped his napkin with surprise as Jack wandered across the tent with mic in hand.

"Hey sister" Jack winked at Rhia who giggled and then he turned back to Gray, "Hey brother, There's an endless road to be discovered"

"Hey sister" A sweet voice rebounded and Jack turned to face Ianto as he stepped around a flower arrangement and looked at an openly weeping Rhia, "Know the water's sweet but blood is thicker"

"Oh, if the sky comes falling down," their voices joined in perfect unison as they reached for one another, "for you, There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do."

The two men stood holding hands in front of the head table as they belted out the sing and as it ended the cheers and wolf whistles were completely lost on them as they kissed more passionately than the newlyweds had.

Ianto settled next to Jack at the head table and accepted his napkin with a soft smile.

The kiddy table was sans Skidmark so Ianto was confident that there would be no hijinks this time. When he looked over in mid conversation and saw Myfanwy sitting calmly in one of the chairs he blinked and then decided to let it go _. She would probably be the best behaved one at the table._

Noah had been in Gene's arms as he had retrieved him from Tosh after the ceremony, and as the speeches began a lusty howl drowned everyone out. Gene quickly rushed to the table where Jack beat Ianto, rising to collect the wee rabbit.

Everyone awed as the two men fussed over the baby with Ianto's arm around Jack's shoulders and their heads together. The photographer took many lovely shots.

Walter decided he was being left out and climbed into Ianto's lap for a cuddle and now every heart in the place melted as Ianto kissed Walter's brow, with one hand still clasped by Jack on Noah's little chest.

It came time for James to speak and a slight scuffle with Gene broke out until he finally managed to push his husband off.

"Sorry about that folks, I'll keep it short and simple … like my husband" James grinned, then gave a yelp as Gene slapped him. "Stop that! There are children here Sausage!"

"Well, why do you always get to do the bloody speech."

"Sweets, you are the man parents warn their children about, do you really think our baby girl wants to be embarrassed on her big day?"

"Jamie! She already had one and you got to speak at that! Not fair!" Gene stomped his foot to show he meant it.

"Baby, come on. Why is it, you always call a spade a spade until you want a shovel?"

"Taddy? Daddy? The mic is on you know" Ianto said slowly and both men looked around with surprise.

"Well, if they aren't used to us by now, that's their problem" Gene pouted.

"Gennie! Don't be such a grumpy bear darling, you know I let you have everything" James said softly as he kissed his husband and Ianto turned to Jack with a pout of his own.

"Jack!" Ianto barked and Jack jumped, looking from the scene before them to his husband. Then he saw the pout.

"Do you need everything my love" he said softly and Ianto nodded, employing a fake lip wobble.

Jack made the appropriate noises and he leaned in, kissing Ianto who then leaned back like he was considering the kiss.

"Nope" the P popped deliciously.

"I need more than that Cariad!" Ianto rolled his eyes and Jack saw Eugene in him as he dramatically fluttered his eyelashes, "I need much more than that!"

Jack handed the baby to the nearest person, who happened to be the waiter who gave a squeal of delight, and grabbed his lovely husband for a dramatic show.

Jack pushed everything on the table in front of him to one side and laid Ianto on it, then said in a VERY loud voice that he was impressed with the perfectly prepared meal. He then made a show of pretending to ravish Ianto who squealed and flapped.

Walter then picked a gladioli out of an arrangement and gave his father a bit of a bash as Ianto laughed.

"Well folks? Walt has hit someone with flora, got to be a party!"

 


	23. Surprise - not

**Recap of Jones family.**

Eugene sr (Dr10) and James (Dr12) are together. James is the original Jones.

James was married to Ianto's mum (Elizabeth) but they realised they were not compatible, he also realised he had fallen in love with her brother, Eugene Sr.

Rhia is the daughter of the new husband (Ifan), hence the anger issues and violent tendencies like her dad.

Elizabeth was surrogate for the men with James' sperm to create Eugene Jr … or Genne.

Ifan, then had mumps and became sterile.

James agreed to be sperm donor to create Ianto (After many failed attempts)

After Elizabeth and Ifan died, Eugene sr and James took the two children and raised them as their own, Rhia already in early teens and Ianto a little boy. Adoption changed their surnames to Jones as well.

Idris is the husband or Eugene Jr, who has died.

Martha was adopted and raised by Ianto's aunty Mazy … James's sister.

Walter is legally adopted by Jack and is Harkness-Jones. Noah is only listed as Ianto's, until Jack adopts him as well. Ianto put Harkness-Jones on the birth certificate so his boys would have same name.

Victoria and Carlton are Jack's parents, Gray is his brother.

…

Chap 23

Jack had begged for a day out and Ianto was so tired after the wedding that he really didn't care.

Noah was safely ensconced in his car seat, a tiny woollen hat covering most of his head and face as he snoozed. Walter had alternated between over exuberance and worry about Noah but Ianto and Jack both reassured him that Noah would be safe and comfortable.

Jack's parents were thrilled to see them and Jack's Mother, Victoria, was delighted to see the children filling in with them. Walter was soon settled with a bowl of ice-cream that had Ianto biting his tongue at the amount of chocolate sauce and Noah was cuddled fiercely to her bosom.

"Such a dainty wee thing" she crooned as Noah blinked back at her.

Jack's father, Carlton, was more interested in Ianto, who had always been quiet and distant. Watching the young man as he fussed over his children, Carlton saw the man his son had fallen in love with.

Ianto laughed and joined the conversation, even doing a fair impression of Rhia in labour as they all howled with laughter.

The older couple both, at times during the day, looked at the portrait of Melissa that hung in the main room and remembered their tears and fear that her death had tolled the end of their future bloodline.

Now they both knew how silly they were. This young man has won Jack's heat and given them an instant grandson of epic proportions. Now a second little boy was here to tug at their heartstrings. This lovely young man also brought with him a sister that not only fell in love with their silly young son, but gave him a child, along with two ready-made sweet children.

From a world bereft of children, they have five.

As Victoria watched Walter stroking Noah's soft hair she felt a swell of love and made the surprising discovery that she could not love these wee babies any more than of they had been created by Jack. These were her grandsons. Her beautiful boys and Walter caught her eye and winked in suck a "Jack" way that she resisted the urge to hug him to death.

Jack caught his mother's melancholy mood and asked quietly if everything was OK. She laughed softly as she assured him that everything was damned fine!

The ride home was in peace as Jack's babies slept. All three of them.

Reaching home, Walter woke as soon as the engine died and spied his Uncle Gray's car in the street. Jack let him out and he raced around the side of the house shouting gleefully.

Ianto woke and was treated to some soft kisses before Jack let him out.

"Gray's here?" Ianto stopped moving, halfway up the path and turned to frown at Jack, "I knew you had something up your sleeve."

"Hey!" Jack laughed with his hands in the air, "This is all Gray. As a thank you for everything you've done. A gift for all of us."

"Gift?" Ianto frowned as he limped through the house.

Jack sighed as he watched the limp, a sign that Ianto was still tired and he placed Noah gently on the sofa then knelt to kiss him as he slept. _My little bean._

Ianto walked calmly back into the house and Jack looked up with a grin to ask him if he liked the surprise and his smile fell away.

Ianto was walking jerkily, like a marionette as he headed for the bedroom. Jack rose, confused and followed to found him climbing into the bed. He was fully clothed and didn't even remove his shoes. He just climbed in and pulled the blankets up over his head.

Jack stood there trying to understand what was happening.

"Sweets?" Jack said as he lifted a corner of the bedding.

Ianto was crying. Big fat drops rolling down his face as he lay silently in his self-imposed cave.

"Oh god, what's happened" Jack moaned as he dropped to his knees and placed his head near Ianto.

"My garden. They … Gray … it's …" Ianto struggled and then stopped talking, his bottom lip caught between his teeth.

"Oh babe? You don't like it?"

"You knew? They've done that and you …" Ianto's' eyes widened as he realised the real reason for their lovely day out as a family had been a carefully orchestrated plan to let this happen. "You fucking bastard! You let them do that? You know what that means to me and you knew? You deliberately kept me away so I couldn't save it?"

Jack was totally confused now and showed it, "Gray wanted to thank you for everything. The wedding, forgiving him about the accident and …"

"Get out." Ianto snarled, reaching for the covers and pulling them up.

"Babe?"

Jack watched the lump moving as Ianto rolled away, then soft sobbing could be heard through the covers.

Walter's gleeful scream had him walking out to see what was so wrong with the surprise.


	24. Twak the Twat

Jack walked around to the side of the house and froze.

There was nothing there.

Jack frowned with his hands on his hips. He was beyond confused now because this is where he and Gray had agreed to put it. At the side of the …. Oh god, no.

Jack ran to the other side of the house where the memorial garden lived in all its glory.

The decking was still fresh and unstained, the hot tub sat up in the corner and the pool was almost half full of water. Off to the side, rose bushes had been thrown in a pile and the memorial garden was totally decimated as Gray had torn it apart.

"Hey, there you are!" Gray grinned, carrying the gates to hang as Walter danced about him.

"Gray" Jack tried to be calm, "Why did you do this?"

"I know you said the other side but it was narrower then this side. This side gets more sun, imagine how warm the water will be for snotty."

Walter howled and pretended to attack him as he laughed and Jack sat down. His legs folded and he found himself on the grass with Gray running to him, shock on his face.

"Are you OK? What happened?" Gray touched his shoulder, "Are you sick?"

"You tore up the memorial garden." Jack said softly, "You destroyed Ianto's most favourite thing in the whole fucking garden."

"Huh? The flowers?" Gray frowned and looked back at the heap of foliage.

"OH MY FUCKING HELL! WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO THE GARDEN?" Rhia screamed from the deck with Aurora in her arms, "AH, SHIT THE ROSES!"

"Oi! Aurora can hear that!" Gray scolded and she calmly placed the baby on the grass before attacking him.

She slapped at his head and shoulders as she berated him for destroying the garden.

"And where the hell is my birdbath? You bloody moron!" Rhia was shaking as she pulled at her braid with frustration.

Jack left them to their domestic and went back inside. The closer he got to the bedroom the slower he walked. Now he understood the reason for Ianto's distress, he had no idea how to make this better.

Ianto was quiet. No sobbing, no snoring. Jack wondered if he was asleep and stood at the end of the bed, dithering about whether or not to say anything. Ianto suddenly threw back the covers and glared at him.

"Are you just going to stand there all day making that stupid fucking grunting noise?"

"I didn't know I was grunting" Jack exclaimed.

"Whenever you can't decide something you grunt!" he growled and Jack grunted. _Oh._

"I didn't know I did that. No wonder you are always ready for me when I have a problem." Jack smiled and then it faded as he remembered what the problem was.

"Baby, I never told him to do that. I said to put it on the other side where the old shed was. It never occurred to me that he would be so … so …"

"Fucking stupid!" Rhia bellowed from the doorway and Jack squealed with surprise.

"You! Get out there and help your retard of a brother try to save some of those poor plants!" she demanded and Jack scurried from the room with surprising speed.

Rhia toed off her shoes and climbed into the bed, Ianto's big eyes filling his face as he reached for her.

"You saw what he did to my memories?" Ianto whined, sniffling as the tears threatened to come back.

"Oh Teddy Bear! I'm so sorry. When he told me what was happening today I never dreamed he could be so thoughtless." She soothed as she wrapped her arms around him and he buried his face in her bosom, "He is such a fucking twat sometimes!"


	25. Sofa?

Chap 25

Once Jack had explained to Gray exactly what the problem was, as he hadn't quite understood what Rhia was bellowing through the repeated slapping, he was mortified at his stupidity.

He carefully placed the bushes into the tubs Jack had pulled from the bushes. He had dumped the spring bulbs out without a second thought knowing that the daffodils and freesias were not as important. As they saved the roses, Jack named each one. To find one for his beloved niece was so awful. He had almost killed Melissa's rosebush.

He hadn't known about the miscarriage and Jack had quietly talked about Lisa and the first baby that she had lost soon after their wedding. He told him about the family's dislike for Ianto and how they had loved each other despite them.

The lost siblings that never had a chance, to the brother he had seen murdered. Gray had known absolutely none of this, none of it had been in the file he had read on the family, and he finally saw Ianto in a new light.

As they were finishing Ianto came out onto the deck. Jack was saddened to see the evidence of crying and Ianto stood there wringing his hands as he watched Jack watering the freshly re-planted bushes.

Jack rose from where he had been holding the hose, handing it off to Gray and he walked over to the decking.

"You OK baby?" he asked softly and Ianto nodded silently.

"See the tubs? We'll let the poor things recover and then we'll replant the garden." Jack soothed and then he had a brainwave, "We'll horseshoe the garden around the pagoda. Then we can have special moments with our loved ones. A wee breakfast table means we could even start the day with them in summer! Yeah?"

Ianto nodded again and finally looked at Gray.

"Ianto. I'm so sorry, I never knew what this garden was and I know I should have …" Gray's voice tapered off as Ianto turned and walked away.

"God! He's never going to forgive me now!" Gray wailed, his final act was a coffin nail in their relationship, he was sure of it.

"Give him time. He's more upset than angry" Jack sighed, "He needs time to chew it over. It's OK Gray, he'll forgive you. Maybe, I will too."

As Jack followed his husband back into the house Gray gaped at where he had been standing.

Ianto was standing inside the doors staring aimlessly at the nearest sofa.

"Gorgeous? You need anything?" Jack asked as he slid his hands over Ianto's shoulders from behind.

Ianto turned to face him and sighed as he slid into the embrace Jack was offering, resting his head on his shoulder.

"Such a lovely day. Suck a calm, happy day and idiot out there spoils everything," Jack murmured as he rubbed Ianto's back and rocked him gently, "God, I wonder how much drugs he took while undercover. There has to be an explanation for his brain damage somewhere."

Ianto snorted softly and relaxed into the hug. Jack began to hum and they danced a gentle waltz.

Gray came in to wash up and watched his brother comforting Ianto and saw, once again, how much love there was between them. The garden fiasco was going to take a while to live down and his glowering wife who was advancing on him was not going to let him forget it in a hurry.

Noah started to snuffle from the sofa and Ianto went to release him from his seat. Cuddling him on the sofa, Ianto whispered to him softly what had happened. Walter had been wandering about and listened as well.

"Uncle Gray hurt the roses?" Walter frowned.

"He didn't mean to Bug." Jack assured him as Gray face palmed on the background. "He wanted to give us the awesome pool and didn't know the roses were special."

"My Mummy's one is OK though?" Walter gasped with growing horror, "Mummy's special one?"

"Yes darling, Jack reached out his arms and Walter hurried for a hug, "Mummy's roses with be pretty again. Big yellow ones … for remembrance, yeah?"

"Yup" Walter popped the P.

"Mummy was so pretty and so are her roses." Jack said quietly watching as Ianto kissed Noah's wee nose. "Mummy will always be with us so we are always loved."

"Uncle Gray didn't hurt the Mummy Rose though"

"No my dearest wee man. We're all OK. Nobody's hurt. Not me, Taddy or Mummy's Rose."

"No. Uncle Gray might be if he doesn't buck his ideas up though!" Rhia said from the kitchen doorway and Gray sighed.

Sofa tonight for sure!


	26. Soothe

It had been a quiet evening, Ianto going back to bed as soon as they had finished their meal with Jack promising he had Walt and Noah sorted.

Walter had flown through his bath as he wanted to watch his new Minion Movie in bed, God that franchise was a money spinner for sure. Jack held Noah as Walter did his reading homework and Walter showed Noah his mad skills as he read aloud. Then Jack held Noah out so Walter could get a goodnight kiss and Walter lovingly stroked his little brother's head before settling.

Filling the little baby bath was a sweet memory. _Melly had bathed in one the same_. Now another fresh, innocent life depended on his strong grip. Jack was surprised at how much he relished this time he had missed with Walter.

The bath oil was scented lightly with lavender to encourage sleepy babies and Jack inhaled it deeply as he undressed the protesting Noah. _Funny, he hated getting undressed for the bath and then hated getting out to be dressed again._ Jack had the feeling this was going to be a strong willed little boy and with the two of them as his parents he was going to be opinionated as well. _He was perfect!_

Jack enjoyed bathing the wee mite, the intense stare from the little man was so sweet. Afterwards, when he was warm, dry and eagerly drinking his bottle the stare had continued.

Did he know they were upset?

Jack whispered that he loved him and everything was OK. The slow blink was maybe an acknowledgement? Who knew how babies thought? _Wouldn't it be nice if we could understand them?_

The eyeballing had been a surprise as Melly had been happy to close her eyes and enjoy, but this little guy wanted to drink in as much of you as he could. Jack wondered if this was due to the time he had spent alone in the hospital where as Melissa had been held from the moment she was born. He craved touch.

Jack knew the day would come when they would have to tell him that his mother had abandoned him and hoped by then he had forgiven her enough to be loving when he spoke of her. He had no doubt Ianto would be a mess and it would fall to him to deal with any anger that may surface.

Poor Ianto loved his boys so much that even the thought of disappointing or upsetting them left him physically ill. Jack had tried to bring up the future discussion several times and realised Ianto would never be ready to tell Noah he wasn't wanted, even for a moment in his life.

A final change after the obligatory filling of the nappy to show the distain for the clean clothes which also meant a fresh onesie. After a soft sigh and display of horror, Jack fake scolded without any malice and Noah gave him the knowing look that told him he knew Jack was his willing slave.

Jack had gone to bed after Noah's last feed to find Ianto laying still and silent. He knew he was still awake but slid in and gently spooned without speaking, hoping everything would look better in the morning.

Jack hadn't felt or heard the night-time feed and when he woke from the alarm, Ianto was already up and dressing their wee rabbit.

Jack felt it prudent to let Ianto process. No longer upset, Ianto was now pensive and frowning softly into space.

Ianto had taken the time to examine the new area, once Jack had taken Walter to school.

Noah had enjoyed his morning attentions and was snoring softly in his tiny bassinette in their bedroom where it was dark and cool. Ianto placed the baby monitor on the edge of the main deck and took a few steps over to look at the extension.

The hot tub was the model he had wanted when he and Jack had first discussed the possibility of one, and the pool was large enough for everyone to enjoy. The decking had been stained to match the rest of the back deck and the whole thing looked both expensive and thoughtful.

He thought back to his reaction and felt badly. His family has raised him better than that. It had just been such a long day and he was so tired, it had been too much. He now saw the thoughtfulness and love that had gone into it, especially for Walter who dearly loved water.

He would thank Gray later, once he was sure the roses were OK. As Ianto collected the fertilizer and such for the roses he thought about Gray. The black sheep. _Like him._

Lisa's rose looked fine, a little dented but the new growth was on good shape. He moved on to his baby girl's delicate miniature bush that has been nestled next to Lisa's. He pulled the smaller pot around so they were together again and knelt to test the moisture of the dirt with his fingers.

As the heat of the day kicked in he began weeding the small garden around the pagoda. If the roses were going here they would need a larger area. With that in mind he went to get his spade.

NB: Walter's "pool party" one-shot covers what happens when Ianto decides to test the pool, let's just say John want one too.


	27. Cat-astrophy

Ianto was laughing as Walter danced about on the lawn. It had been a lovely Saturday morning and as the day began to warm and settle into a balmy day, Ianto was wondering about lunch which was about an hour away.

Noah had fallen asleep on the blanket laid on the grass and snoozed amongst his many toys, with a soft blanket covering his legs.

Ianto, ever the diligent Taddy, had pulled the small shade umbrella over so his tired wee rabbit wouldn't burn and now Walter had Ianto all to himself.

Walter had grown weary of his dance and collapsed into Ianto's arms. Ianto kissed his face and told him he was a star, would go further than Will Smith and Walter frowned as he told his Taddy he wanted to be a singer not an actor. Ianto had then been inspired to go turn on an old Will Smith CD when Walter didn't believe him about the Men in Black Theme song.

The scream had Ianto dropping the CDs in his hand and racing back outside.

Noah was still asleep, apparently immune to Walter's screams. Jack had heard from his office and came pouring down the stairs with John in hot pursuit.

Myfanwy's warning bark began as Ianto reached the deck and his heart rate went through the roof.

They found Walter desperately trying to get the gate to the pool area open and Jack scooped him up as he tried to understand what was wrong. Ianto saw and with a curse he struggled past and over to the pool.

John followed and looked into the water, seeing something floating. It looked like something fluffy.

The splash drowned out Walter's sobs as Ianto leapt in, clothes and all. He waded to the middle and fished out the bedraggled lump of fur, turning it over to reveal Lady Emma. She was limp and still.

"Walter, do you know how long she was in here?" Ianto shouted as he shook the dripping body.

"WALTER!" Ianto yelled and Walter looked up. "Did you see her go in?"

"Yes" he sobbed, turning back to Jack.

Ianto shook her again and looked into her face. To John's surprise he looked like he was going to kiss her, but he placed her face up to his and covered her little nose and mouth with his own. After he did this a few times John saw he was doing mouth to mouth.

He shook the kitten again and began to vigorously rub its body as he waded to the edge of the pool.

John reached out for the kitten and got Ianto's hand instead. As John lifted him out of the water he noted that Ianto had gained a little weight back and was now heftier to lift.

"What can I do?" he asked softly.

"Towels, it was cold" Ianto panted as he dropped to his knees and did a few more breaths.

John raced inside and the doorbell rang as he zoomed past. He opened the door and shouted "Garden" before grabbing towels kept by the door for emergencies like getting caught in the rain and such and ran back outside.

Idris followed sedately, picking up one of the towels that had been dropped in John's haste.

Walter was still crying and now Noah had woken and decided he would join in. Jack wanted to get Noah but was unwilling to give up his embrace, Walter clearly needed him as well. Myfanwy had taken up her post beside the baby and was nuzzling him gently in an attempt to comfort him.

He saw Idris and relaxed as Idris knelt and scooped the baby up with a grin of pleasure while Myfanwy backed off a few steps and watched him with a silent warning stare.

Ianto had grabbed a towel and was still rubbing the kitten as John laid another across his shoulders and began to dry the wet hair that was so soft to touch.

The kitten started to cough and sneeze and Ianto gave it one more vigorous shake before holding it out to Walter.

Walter was shaking as he accepted the kitten wrapped in the towel and the cat looked at him with a pitiful meow.

"Oh thank you Taddy bum, oh thank you" Walter wept as he kissed the kitten's head.

Now Jack had his arms free he reached for his wet husband and gave him a much needed hug of reassurance as their fear turned to relief.


	28. The Witching Hour

Ianto was running.

He was in the Wilding Wood, branches reaching for his feet to trip him and slapping at his face. Walter was crying, but he couldn't find him. The fairy lights were everywhere and soft, high pitched laughter could be heard on the wind that whipped through the leaves.

Noah was so heavy in his arms, like a huge brick and he was just staring up at him as he looked frantically around. He couldn't breathe, couldn't see anything but trees. Walter was crying and he needed his Taddy, but he had Noah.

Ianto was running.

The night sky flashed overhead as he looked up through the canopy, trying to get some idea of where he was. Noah was so heavy. Ianto tripped and almost fell, stumbling and fumbling with a huge baby that was almost dislocating his shoulders. Walter screamed.

Ianto stumbled to a clearing with a lake in the middle. Something was floating and Ianto tried to get to the water's edge but he was sinking in the mud, the baby was dragging him down.

Walter cried out for his Taddy but the mud was closing over him and ….

Ianto woke with a scream stuck in his throat, tasting the mud.

His heart was pounding and he took a few minutes to calm himself as he listened to Jack's deep breathing beside him.

_**What the hell was that?** _

He couldn't settle, adrenaline coursing through his body and he rolled out of the bed. He took a moment to tuck the covers back around his sleeping Adonis who managed to look gorgeous in repose.

He crept over to the bassinet and looked down at the wee bub who was pouting in his sleep. Tiny and delicate. His soft blonde curls sticking out as Ianto resisted the urge to stroke them.

He went to Walter next, his cries still echoing in the dark. Walter was snoring softly as he cuddled the naughty kitten who knew she wasn't allowed on the bed. She blinked at him calmly as if to let him know that she knew she was in the place of power. In his boy's heart.

Ianto padded barefoot through the house and tried to calm himself but the feeling of dread followed him like a dark shadow. Looking at the clock, he saw it was the witching hour. _That time between midnight and one when the world is in flux._

Ianto gripped the back of the sofa as his mother's voice came unbidden and he tried to stop shaking. He'd not thought of that in years. The way she believed in the fairy folk, blue moons and the power of the Wilding Wood.

That's how Idris and Eugene came together, their Pagan beliefs honed as they fed off each other's ideas. Ianto remembered the way his mother's attention had changed from the bible to researching the Wicca beliefs. In the end, she thought herself a reincarnated Pagan princess or something and Ianto was the future king.

Ianto tried to find a memory of her in the early days, before the schizophrenia took over and took her from him long before the noose around her neck.

A memory of her in the kitchen, her skirt twirling as she prepared lunch one weekend. Tad was out with Rhia and they would be home soon. He was helping. She was laughing as he tried to reach the table to straighten the knives and forks as she told him how much like his Uncle James he was with his fetish for straightening the silverware.

He found a calm space, sighed and relaxed.

Padding out onto the deck he looked up and felt a finger of dread return.

A blood red moon loomed over the house. Over his perfect family.

A clicking of nails on the wood alerted Ianto to Myfanwy exiting the house to stop next to him. She sat calmly staring up at the moon. Ianto looked down and saw her eyes shining, illuminated by the moon and making her look like a wolf.

"You feel it too?" Ianto whispered and she calmly blinked.

Ianto was aware that he was wringing his hands and he considered going in to wake Jack, to tell him he was cracking up or something.

The trill of the landline jolted him from his musing and he rushed inside to pick it up before it woke the whole house but when he got to it, his hand hesitated over the handset.

_No going back_ , his mother whispered in his ear, _what is about to happen cannot be undone_.

Ianto shivered and looked over at Myfanwy whose hair was standing up on her back as she felt his fear.

He picked up the phone.


	29. Bad Moon Rising

Jack shuffled to the doorway with a sleepy baby in his arms as Ianto stood speaking softly to the caller.

Jack was ready to crawl down the line and kill whoever had woken his wee man, when Ianto looked up and locked eyes with him.

"Baby?" Jack said softly as he watched the blood draining from Ianto's face.

Walter came stomping out of his room, scratching his belly with his PJ top pulled up as he yawned.

Ianto dropped the phone back in its cradle and stared at it for a moment, then turned and faced Jack.

He opened his mouth but nothing came out.

Jack thrust the baby at Walter who squealed with delight as he was never allowed to hold Noah while standing up and he made little noises at the baby who gave a sleepy grin.

Jack had reached Ianto and placed his hands on Ianto's elbows, looking deep into the eyes that looked to be filling with tears.

_Oh god, this is bad._

"It's OK babe." Jack soothed, sliding his hands down those quivering arms to find the hands he needed to o hold.

Ianto was just in his PJ bottoms. The autumn night was not cold but he could feel him shivering as Ianto stared at him with wide eyes.

"Sit?" Ianto whispered and Jack nodded, leading him to the nearby sofa.

"Jack" Ianto sighed and Jack tilted his head as he tried to think what could possibly be wrong.

"Jack that was your mum." Ianto got a whole sentence out but had to stop and swallow. "Your Dad has had a heart attack."

Jack was still as he tried to process. He frowned and stared at Ianto as a tear rolled down Ianto's cheek.

"He's dead isn't he" Jack muttered as he watched Ianto struggling to remain brave. _For him_.

"Oh Cariad." Ianto opened his arms and Jack was falling. He could hear Ianto's strong, wonderful heart as it pounded next to his ear and he closed his eyes. He existed, safe in Ianto's embrace.

Walter had moved over to the sofa and tried to climb up. Ianto reached out with one hand and hooked Walter as he lifted both children up to the opposite side Jack was cuddled against.

"Daddy?" Walter peered at Jack with open fear as Jack began to sob.

"Walt. Daddy's Dadda has just died honey" Ianto said softly and Walter sucked in his cheeks as he watched his Daddy cry.

"It's OK Daddy, Mommy will look after him" he soothed, reaching out to pat Jack's hand which was still clasped in Ianto's.

"That's right baby" Ianto hitched his breath, "Grandpa Harkness is up in the stars with Mommy."

Walter wiped a tear from his Daddy's cheek and pouted as he made an unhappy noise.

"Poor Daddy" Walter crooned, "Poor Granny Harkness. She'll be all alone."

"Oh God!" Jack sat up and looked at Ianto with horror, "Where's my mum?"


	30. Poor cow

Rhiannon and Gray were away for the weekend with the kids, out of cell-phone range.

Ianto had rung Tosh only to get a mouthful from Owen who answered her phone. Apparently he was tied of Ianto calling her with every little bloody thing and he could ring back at a normal hours, not another "Ianto Crisis" hour!

Ianto had snapped the phone shut with a growl, then opened it again.

Idris was there within minutes, Skid Mark followed him inside with an arm full of McDonalds. Walter crowed as he saw his uncles and ran over for a hug. Ianto handed the baby to Idris who crooned as he accepted the half-drunk bottle and he settled into the sofa to cuddle and kiss the baby as he fed.

Jack was still sitting on the edge of the bed, where Ianto had left him and Ianto spoke softly as he coaxed him into his clothes. Jack had stopped crying and was now in zombie mode.

As he led Jack out to the car, he kept up the soft patter. Walter's school report, Noah's inoculations and the car needing a service.

They drove sedately to the hospital where Jack's mother was found in the waiting room. She sat in one of the cold plastic chairs and visibly jumped when Ianto touched her shoulder.

She rose and fell into Jacks arms as she cried and Ianto approached the front desk. They told him that Mr Harkness was in the morgue and they still needed an ID of the body to release it to the undertakers.

Ianto was grateful that they hadn't asked her for that and he left his husband comforting her as he walked that long walk to the last room you want to end up in.

Carlton lay still and grey on the table, the sheet looked so cold and Ianto wanted nothing more than to add his coat to warm the man before reminding himself that the temperature didn't matter anymore.

He filled out the necessary forms and thanked Doctor who had waited patiently for Ianto to finish.

"I'm so sorry for your loss Mr Harkness-Jones" the doctor intoned and Ianto nodded silently, walking back to his husband who was now sitting by a wooden mother.

"All done here." Ianto said softly. "I hope you don't mind, I've called my family's preferred Funeral Parlour. If you would rather …"

"No, no dear" Victoria answered dreamily, "Whatever you think is best."

They went back home with Victoria who burst into tears when Walter tried to cuddle with her and he led her to his bed. Jack went in to tuck them both in, glad she loved Walter enough to forgive the state of his room, and also thankful for the large bed Ianto had purchased for him once the animals seemed to be sleeping companions.

His mother was soon asleep with the wee man in her arms and Jack stumbled out to a nearby sofa and collapsed. Ianto went to him and gathered him into his arms, crooning softly as he gave in to his own tears.

Idris moved the bassinet from the bedroom into the spare room upstairs. He then settled in with the TV Guide and some snacks for the breaking dawn.

Ianto walked Jack to the bedroom and encouraged him to sleep for a while, then he returned to the main room and tried Gray's phone again.

"What!" came a barked reply.

"Gray?" Ianto sighed with relief, "Have you picked up your messages?"

"Are you fucking kidding? Looks like my message box is full, gonna take ages" he moaned, "God, I'm never going camping again!"

"Sorry Gray. Is Rhia there?" Ianto said calmly and Gray sighed again.

"Ianto? What's wrong Honey" Rhia asked and he told her to sit down.

After that horrible call which let his sister with an uncomfortable task, he checked on Jack again. He was sound asleep, uncovered and gorgeous.

Ianto pulled the covers up and kissed him softly, then went to the kitchen. He made a brew and stared into the darkened garden as he waited for the day to dawn.

It was beautiful. The colours lit up the sky, burning away the dark and he felt a bit better.

Retrieving a book of poems, he began to leaf through it as the list of "To do" things grew on the pad next to him.

By the time Idris woke and deposited a hungry baby in its Taddy's arms, Ianto had a plan and felt in control again.

Jack shuffled in about half an hour later and demanded Noah, retreating to the sofa to cuddle and croon. Ianto left him to his little bubble, Walter joining it when he woke and Ianto placed a blanket over them.

The doorbell marked the arrival of a tearstained Gray who asked hoarsely for his mother and fled to Walter's room as Rhia settled Rory on her mat by the doors.

The sun was streaming in and it had the hallmarks of being a wonderful day.

Ianto made coffee, food and light conversation as the day progressed.

Idris arrived with the undertaker and Jack's mother roused as she was shown pictures of caskets. Ianto then assured her that he would take care of it and she sank gratefully into the sofa where Gray slid behind her.

Ianto frowned as he contemplated the Harkness huddle, then added another blanket to the assorted limbs.

He went with Idris to choose a casket and make some arrangements, returning to find Tosh and Owen pulling up ahead of them. Idris saw the pinched frown and knew Ianto was about to blow them off so he got out quickly and approached, trying to warn them that it was not a good day.

"You think it's funny, calling that time of night?" Owen started off on the wrong foot and Ianto hesitated just long enough to pivot as he walked past hem and headed inside.

"Mandems!" Idris growled at Owen, "He is right flattened out and doesn't need your flapping at him!"

"What's happened?" Tosh asked, seeing Rhia's mini van parked in the driveway as well.

"Jack's Dad fell off his perch last night" Idris answered her politely because she was cute, "Heart attack, I think Toto said when he asked me to come and watch the kids so Jack could do the morgue thing with his mum. Eww."

"That's why he was calling" Tosh's hand went to her mouth with horror.

"Jack's Mum couldn't do it. Poor cow was sitting waiting for them, Toto had to do it 'cos she went all floppy at Jack" Idris sighed then repeated, "Poor cow."


	31. Goodbye Dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a hard one to write. My Dad has been gone a few years now but still hurts. I admit to a few tears here, but in my culture we celebrate the life and share the memories. A Tangi (funeral) is more a coming together to show how happy we are to have known them, not despair in the loss.
> 
>  
> 
> Some even take the time to berate the person for leaving or put money in the coffin that was a debt owed etc. Our coffins go down full of keepsakes and love.

The next two days were spent alternatively in silence and loud talking. Ianto heard many stories about his father-in-law and watched Jack lead his family with a calm, grim determination.

The coffin was redwood, dark stained and the gold filigree around the sides accented the gold handles. Jack has never seen one so ornate and he glanced at his mother and saw her satisfied look.

It would do.

The suit was the one he had worn to the wedding, his favourite and Jack knew the tie had been fixed by his husband as he saw the perfectly tied Windsor knot his father had preferred.

The music was country and western, another favourite of Dad's "Gambler" which left him in tears.

Walter had placed a photo of them laughing in the coffin and Jack had almost lost it when he looked at his sweet boy's face next to his father's as they had hammed for the camera at his last birthday.

The service was simple, like his father. A few prayers, a song or two and then speeches. He was surprised when Ianto stood but also grateful because his own speech had wound up in the floor in a ball.

"Hello. For those of you who do not know me, I am Ianto Harkness-Jones. Jack's husband. I was also, for some time, Carlton's Son-in-Law for which I am grateful. This man was calm, soft and friendly. He loved his children, loved my children and to my forever gratefulness, he loved me too.

In the few short years that I knew Carlton, I knew that he loved golf. One of the things we argued about as he mocked my hockey just as freely."

Laugher filtered through the chapel and Jack felt his mother's grip relaxing.

"He had this habit of winking at you at the oddest times. I was never sure if he had something in his eye or was coming on to me," Ianto frowned at the casket, "you flirt."

Everyone tittered and Jack saw a soft smile cross his mother's face.

"I once asked him what his favourite colour was" Ianto smiled, "and he said, his wife's eyes. I asked him what colour they were and he said … "Perfect" so I was none the wiser. The wink was weird as well."

Even Jack snorted and relaxed.

"My son, Walter loved Carlton and his hugs. I never questioned the weird golf pants when he showed up for a coffee in the middle of the day. Carlton never questioned the time he caught me trying on his wife's fur coat. That could have been embarrassing. Cue the wink."

Laugher boomed as Ianto glanced at Victoria, complete with fur coat as she laughed softly as well.

"What I am trying to say ... Well. I told him already." Ianto smiled softly as he remembered.

"I am grateful for you having raised such a wonderful man, preparing him for the world, then throwing him out there for me to find. We had both experienced loss and were both damaged but within each other we found peace. Carlton thanked me for seeing his son for the good man that he was."

"We danced in the garden, in the dark. As my sister danced inside with my husband and her new husband danced with their mother I was outside the tent dancing in the moonlight with my own handsome man."

"Carlton, thank you." Ianto said as he touched the wood and let a tear fall. "I'll take care of them now. As promised."

He walked back to Jack and accepted the handkerchief held out for him as everyone clapped.

As the coffin was lowered into the ground Ianto found the strength to sing.

Green, green grass of home brought fresh tears and Jack thanked god for his wonderful Welshman.

* * *


	32. Settling

It had been a week since the funeral and Victoria didn't seem to be in any hurry to go home.

She had settled into a routine and along with settling, she had got confident enough to help with the children.

Ianto was now biting his tongue repeatedly as he was "helped" around the place.

First, the coffee mugs were replaced with big chunky pottery ones from some local artists because her coffee tasted better from one. Ianto had smiled and put his away.

Then Rory's play mat was moved because she got too much sun and the dog kept "Touching" her.

Then she complained about the diseases Walter might be getting with the animals sleeping with him.

Now she stood defiantly telling him that he was mollycoddling the boy who didn't need a cuddle every five minutes, for goodness sake.

"I just don't see why you feel the need to make up for the new baby with so many cuddles," she said as another toy was put away, out of Rory's reach.

Ianto quietly retrieved the toy, her favourite, and gave it back to her, "I have always been affectionate and I don't believe Walter resents Noah in the least."

"Then there's this one!" Victoria tutted and Ianto froze. "Can she not mind her own child? Every day, you have this one. Two babies as well as Walter, no wonder you find it hard to cope"

Ianto looked around his immaculate home, then down at the happy baby. He then looked over at Noah who had fallen asleep and snoozed in a beanbag in the corner.

"Victoria, I love having Rory." Ianto said calmly.

Jack was wandering down the stairs and paused as he heard the warning tone.

"That's horrible, the way you have shortened her name. It's Aurora, but I don't understand why they chose such a …" Jack opened his mouth but was too slow, "strange name."

"Because my family are pagan" Ianto had folded his arms and was defiantly staring her down. _Come on, say it._

"But that's all hogwash!" she tittered as Rory lost her toy once more. "Silly boy, all stuff and nonsense."

Ianto took a breath and Jack dove in, "Mama. Any chance of a sandwich?"

"Oh darling. Anything for my hard working boy" she crooned, rushing to the kitchen with one last barb thrown over her shoulder, "Hard work being the bread winner."

Ianto's face was pure thunder as he glared as Jack, who thought it a better deal to tickle Rory.

The phone went and Jack sighed, saved by the bell as Ianto stomped over to answer it.

Reservations for Ianto's favourite restaurant were being conformed and Ianto politely confirmed with a spike of pleasure. Friday. Jack hadn't forgotten his birthday tomorrow after all. Perhaps Friday was the closest reservations he could get but Ianto didn't mind it being out a day. _Not at all._

He squatted back down and grinned at his lovely husband. "That was Bayside, confirming for Friday Cariad."

"Oh good." Jack grinned back as he now hugged a squirming beast, "Mum's gonna love it there."

Ianto stared. _It was a reservation for two. Where was she going to go?_

"You should get takeaways for you and Walt that night, have a boy's night in." Jack smiled, "Mum says you're looking tired with all the pressure."

Ianto bit his tongue as he fumed.


	33. The Hour is Nigh

Ianto was standing at the French doors, looking out into the moonlit garden.

Myfanwy whimpered softly as she kept guard, leaning against him like a blockade of fluffy love between him and the glass.

He could see the leaves dancing around on the grass as the wind picked up.

He could hear the clock ticking behind him.

_That time between midnight and one when the world is in flux._

Ianto detected movement out the corner of his eye and he looked at the glass, mirroring the interior of the home.

She stood so close, she could have touched him.

_Ianto._

His mouth was dry and he couldn't feel his limbs as he stared at his mother's reflection.

He might have thought it Victoria but for the slippers. Those fucking slippers.

_Ianto._

The air was heavy and he couldn't breathe as he looked back through the reflective glass. Those dead eyes, rolled back in her once beautiful face. Her tongue swollen as it protruded from her gaping mouth.

_Ianto._

"Mama" he whispered.

"Ianto" Jack tried to wake him again, woken when he felt the bed move Jack now watched his beloved sleepwalking again.

"Ianto" he reached out and touched his cheek.

Ianto screamed.

Jack engulfed him in his embrace, talking softly as his husband struggled and cried out with terror.

Victoria flew from her bedroom, struggling into her silk robe as she tried to see what was going on. She watched awareness flood through Ianto's face as he tried to struggle from the hug.

"Ianto," Jack whispered, "It's OK. You were dreaming baby."

"Mama" Ianto whispered to the dark, waiting just beyond the glass.

The clock behind him ticked over, chimed one.

Bewitching hour was done.


	34. Awake

The whole house was awake.

Noah was suckling from his bottle as he looked up with a soft frown at Victoria and Walter was eagerly licking the froth in his hot chocolate.

Jack stood with his arms folded as he watched Ianto fussing over the spilt chocolate sauce on the counter, while avoiding eye contact.

"Ianto Jack said softly.

"It was just a dream Jack!" Ianto answered just as softly and he washed out the cloth before wiping down the immaculate counter once more.

"More than a dream judging by the ungodly noise you were making" Victoria chimed in and Jack looked over at her.

"Mum. Please."

"Well. Gray did say their mother was unstable. Killed herself or something! I still say he needs to get assessed for whatever drove her mad" she scoffed, turning back to smile at Noah.

"You won't have to worry about that hereditary nonsense. One member of this family will be as sane as his Daddy Jack" she crooned.

Ianto bristled and looked to Jack for support but he was busy helping Walter bring his chair closer to the table.

Ianto growled softly and stalked from the kitchen, returning to the spot inside the doors.

He tried to recall his mother's smile. Her laugh. All he could see was her death mask.

Jack wandered through and sat on the arm of the sofa, the reflection that now regarded Ianto silently.

"Mum means well." Jack said quietly and Ianto huffed.

"Jack, I know she doesn't mean to be overbearing or insulting, it just comes out that way and …."

"Hey, hey, hey! What do you mean, insulting." Jack bristled, "My mother has been nothing but kind and forgiving towards you!"

"Forgiving?" Ianto tilted his head, "For what?"

"Well, you keep calling her Victoria instead of Mum," Jack started to count on his fingers and Ianto felt his fires stoking in his gut.

"You keep taking Noah off her when she raised me and Gray perfectly well and is more than capable of caring for one more baby" Jack missed the tic, "Then you overrule her with Walter all the time when I think she might be right about the mollycoddling."

Victoria had walked out of the kitchen with a sleepy baby and stopped to watch as Ianto's face blazed.

"Maybe Mum's right" Jack finished, finally looking up, "You need to get a psychological assessment."

"You know what?" Ianto slowly turned and glared at his husband, "I do need my head read."

"At last!" she sighed.

"I let your mother change the configuration of this room so the kids can't run into the glass doors and die from my thoughtless decision to have French doors."

"I let your mother shut Walter's door so the cats and Myf can't sleep with him and he hates to be alone, yes" Ianto held up his hand, "My fault as well."

"Your mother hates my colour scheme, my cooking skills leave a bit to be desired if the adjustments to my cooking are anything to go by and let's not mention your night out with her last night while I stayed home with the kids. You go shopping with her, you confide in her and you spend more time with her than me!"

"Jealous, much!" Jack snorted with mirth, "Babe, my Mum needs me right no. Don't be so selfish"

"Selfish." Ianto whispered, his eyes growing wide.

"Walter, go get you blankie!" Ianto ordered and Jack pounced.

"No! It's the middle of the bloody night and my sons aren't going anywhere just because you want to do your famous "Hit and Run" act." Jack growled and Ianto's eyes narrowed.

"Is that what your mother calls it?" Ianto was trying to remain calm but he caught the nod from her and decided that he had been polite long enough.

"Walter might have your name as well and you might be able to keep him from me," Ianto stalked over leaned into Jack's face, "but Noah is mine. You haven't adopted him yet. You can't stop me taking him."

"Stop it" Jack whispered, his eyes wide with confusion.

"No Jack" Ianto said as he pulled Noah from Victoria's reluctant arms, "You've just got me started!"


	35. Choices

Chap 35

Ianto was holding Noah with one arm while stuffing nappies into his change bag.

Jack followed him through to the bedroom and tried one more time.

"It's late, he should be in bed and where the hell would you go anyway!" Jack demanded.

"I am well aware of the time because you and your mother keep telling me. He should be wherever I choose to put him and as for where I am going … well. Idris asked me to visit, he wanted to see the boys and even though you are keeping Walter from me, he'll be happy to see Noah!" Ianto sneered, then turned back to the packing.

"Ianto, please." Jack groaned, "You know I always think of you. Mum just …"

"Think of me?" Ianto swung around to gape at him.

"Tell me Jack" Ianto smiled, "What day was Thursday?"

"Huh?"

"At least you had that wonderful evening with your mother the next day while I got to scrub pizza off the carpet" Ianto growled, "I know you forgot what day it was but the wonderful way you yelled at me about your favourite shirt your mother ruined in the wash was quite delightful!"

"I've had enough!" Ianto hated the sob that accompanied the last word and he tried to stop shaking.

"I'm not mad. I'm tired. So fucking tired that I'm sleepwalking and seeing my dead mum" Ianto opened his eyes and looked at Jack, "I'm spent. I have been as supportive as I could be but what about me. Where's my fucking support here."

As Ianto stalked back into the main room Walter started to wail. Victoria was holding the kitten by its scruff as she went to throw it out the doors, into the garden.

"Jack, could you explain to your mother that the neighbour's tom will kill that kitten if it's out overnight? Or, well" Ianto shrugged, "She probably knows best."

Ianto scooped Walter into a hug. "I gotta go bug, I'm tired and it's is hurting my feelings so I need to go have a time out. Daddy will be here and so will Grandma."

"I don't want Grandma," Walter wailed, "She smacks me when you aren't here and tells me that I am naughty!"

Ianto rose and turned to face Jack, "And you still expect me to leave him here?"

"Ianto, don't leave" Jack said frantically as he watched Walter collect his blanket with glee.

"When you have decide if you want to be my husband, not just her son, you will find me at the compound"

"Idris! You're going to take the kids to an armed Hoodlum compound" Jack wailed.

"Yeah, I'm going to teach them how to smoke pot and fire an automatic weapon!" Ianto snarled as he led Walter to the SUV.

"Ianto, please be reasonable" Victoria shouted from the doorway as Jack reluctantly kissed Walter goodbye, "You are placing those children at risk."

"Decide Jack" Ianto repeated as he slammed the car door and reversed out of the driveway.


	36. Idris steps in

Ianto swung the SUV into the gated entrance and keyed in the security code.

The gates swung open and he let the vehicle crawl forward, into the parking area. He knew it was childish taking Black Beauty but the child seats were still in there from earlier in the day and he knew that they would be a bitch to get in to Victoria's car.

His car hadn't been replaced since the accident as Ianto had been too busy to shop for a new vehicle. They shared the SUV and Jack had happily let John drive his own mustang around while Jack enjoyed hanging out the window like a dog.

Jack had even suggested Ianto get one and Ianto had snorted at the idea of having anything John Hart considered cool. Using Victoria's car at a pinch had worked as well.

This was the first time it was a problem and he did feel a slight sting that he didn't even have a child friendly car.

Idris strode from the house with a grin as he recognised the SUV, as if a middle of the night visit was nothing at all, "Toto!"

Ianto slid from the vehicle and took two faltering steps before busting into tears.

Idris ran to him and cuddled him while Skidmark and Stinky got the kids out of their seats. Ianto soon found himself ensconced on the huge white sofa Idris loved so much with blankets and cuddles as Walter snored from a lazy boy.

Martha was in love with Noah, cooing and making exaggerated faces as he stared back with open wonder.

"See? Told ya" Idris said happily, "All Jones men are irresistible!"

Ianto laid it all out.

Noah. Victoria. Sleepwalking. Dreams. Birthday forgotten.

"I don't think he meant to overlook your birthday" Idris soothed.

"I know, but it's not just my birthday. It's the third anniversary of the day we met!" Ianto sighed softly.

"His Dad has just died, he's not sure what day it is, let along the date" Idris had his arms around him now, slipping under the blanket.

"I did the whole funeral, I propped them both up and they act like I'm a buffoon who can't even raise our kids" Ianto pouted.

"Oh Toto. He's just not thinking straight" Idris had a hand sliding lower and Ianto sighed as he snuggled into the cuddle.

"Stop trying to feel my bum" Ianto growled and Idris laughed softly.

"Can't blame a guy for trying sweetheart' Idris whispered as he settled back, feeling Ianto relax.

"I'm probably not even missed" Ianto groused, "She's probably making him pheasant sandwiches or some shit!"

Idris snorted and hushed Ianto, rubbing his back until he was sure he was asleep. Then he slid out of the bedding and stalked outside, climbing into his own SUV.

This bod needed a good talking to, face to face!


	37. Finger on the trigger

Jack was sitting on the sofa staring out at the darkness.

The sound of gravel crunching made his breath stutter. _The SUV_.

His mother looked over at him and he nodded then felt his heart sink as the doorbell went. _Not Ianto._

Victoria opened the door and Idris glared at her. For a moment she felt a flash of fear, then she remembered Jack was there and glared back. Idris pushed past her and went to find Jack.

"I should have known he's run to you" Jack sighed.

"He didn't know where else to go" Idris responded as he sat next to him.

"You do know he's cracking up, don't ya?" he demanded and Jack looked up from his hands, "Eugene was the same. Something upset or worried him and he would chew, chew, fucking chew until he couldn't even recognise what was upsetting him in the first place."

"Noah was a horrible thing, poor wee mite. Ianto was reminded of his own short-comings." Idris watched Jack frown.

"His mother killed herself, his father told him it was his fault because he was a disappointment to her." Idris watched Jack's mother slide into a chair, "Then his father beats and abuses him while telling him that's all he's good for."

"When Gennie found out he … well." Idris looked at Jack's mother and frowned. _She does have perfect curls._

"After his rotten bastard of a father died and he came home, learned to be loved and safe, he never let go of the fear that someone else would see the child nobody loved. The child within who thinks he doesn't deserve to be loved." Idris now saw Jack's despair as he wrung his hands.

"Your Dad dying was terrible and he felt strongly for you. He loves you so much and it brought back his own feeling of loss. His mother, Lisa and Eugene." Jack grimaced silently as his mother shifted in her chair.

"The sleepwalking scared the shit out of me the first time Gennie did it. Stark naked in the middle of the wilding wood arguing with a tree about the dishwasher not getting emptied." Idris laughed and Jack sniffed thought a watery smile.

"He's not going nuts. He's exhausted." Idris placed a hand on Jack's arm, "He loves you. Your mum means well but her constant picking makes him feel small. In his own home, he shouldn't feel small."

Jack's mother cleared her throat and Idris looked over at her, "I'm not done yet love!"

"Toto and the boys have a home with me for as long as they want it, but I know that he'll wake up reaching for you, you bastard!" Idris growled, "You are the air he breathes but he is so unimportant in your world right now. He feels so lost."

"I never meant to ignore him, I didn't realise that I was" Jack sobbed, shaking his head at his mother when she cleared her throat again, "I just … I need …. God. My Dad's gone and I don't know how to be the one in charge."

"Oh Jackie boy. You'll never be the one in charge, don't you see that? This has to be a partnership." Idris sighed as he looked down at Victoria's feet, "Ianto needs you just as much as you need him. This sleepwalking is a cry for help. Poor bugger is seeing his dead mum in the dark, she's bloody haunting him in the shadows."

"God" Jack said softly.

"When she died, well killed herself, she wore the slippers he'd got her for mother's day. He found her hanging in the basement and the first thing he saw was those slippers swinging. She hadn't long done it, knew when he'd be home from school. How fucked up is that?" Idris grimaced, "Your mum has the same slippers. Think that's a trigger?"


	38. Morning breaks

The day was breaking.

Although it was still semi-dark there was already a warmth to the air. Ianto stood in the middle of the wilding wood.

Noah was asleep on his chest, the front pack was the only fabric between them as Noah's nappy was his only covering and Ianto wore just his PJ bottoms.

It had been a sticky night, summer finally making a late appearance and he had woken early to Noah's kitten call.

Ianto closed his eyes and breathed the good clean air of the woods, Noah's little hand stoking his chest hair as the wee rabbit snuffled against him.

Ianto has slept like the dead. He didn't know who had tended to his wee babe in the night but suspected Idris. The nappy was secure but a little lopsided.

Ianto breathed.

A rustling signalled the waking of the day and the place erupted into birdsong as the sun began its slow journey.

The wee Babbit jumped against his Taddy's chest and listened to the calm heartbeat that soothed him back to sleep. _All was well._

Ianto opened his eyes and looked up through the canopy to see blue sky slowly emerging through the oranges and red of sunrise.

Beautiful.

He felt a small hand slide into his and looked down as Walter looked around with surprise.

"See that tree?" Ianto whispered and his son nodded as he stared at a huge old oak tree that stood majestically in the middle of the clearing.

"We call that the "Old Man" and he has things hanging from his braches, do you see?" Ianto whispered and smiled as Walter wandered over to touch the rough bark.

"See that?" Ianto pointed out initials carved into the bark just above Walter's curls, 'EJ Luvs IJ for eva'.

"Uncle Eugene?" Walter guessed and preened when Ianto nodded. "Loves you?"

"No, that's not me. That's uncle Idris." Ianto laughed softly, the deep rumble making Noah smile in his sleep. _Taddy._

"See that?" Ianto pointed up to a ceramic cross that was swinging in the soft warm breeze, "That's Mummy."

Ianto brought the cross down so Walter could see his mother's name and photo on the cross.

Ianto plucked a pottery heart from beside it and Walter saw his own name.

"All the people of the wilding Wood. The Hoodlum family all come here to remember and love" Ianto sighed as he replaced the items.

"Where's Daddy's?" Walter frowned.

"Not yet" Ianto felt sorrow at the remark, "Daddy still has to earn a spot on the Old Man, he doesn't let just anyone live in his leaves baby."

Walter thought for a while, then turned and looked at the tiny bare foot dangling by his face. He leaned over and kissed the sole, watching the toes clench and then unfurl.

"Babbit isn't just anybody, Taddy" Walter said with big brother knowledge, "He's special. He needs a place up there so Mummy knows to watch over him as well."

"Good idea Walty bum" Idris had been enjoying the family moment but was shaken as Jack's name was brought up. He was surprised to learn that Ianto wasn't sure if he was worthy. Well, well.

Toto has a backbone still, then.


	39. Promises

Ianto woke to the sound of giggling.

Walter was stalking him, creeping along the huge sofa with vampire teeth poking out. Ianto snorted and considered his options as Count Walter advanced.

Do I tell him to get down?

Do I tell him those adult teeth are far too big for his small mouth and he's drooling?

Do I play along?

Ianto looked fearful and whimpered as he drew up the blanket and blinked at Walter. Walter's face lit up as he realised his Taddy was going to play.

He let out an animalistic roar and pounced. OK, not a vampire. A tiger?

As Walter chewed on his neck with slobbery snarls, Ianto tried to keep his giggles to a minimum as he pleaded for his life.

"Oh Walter!" Jack said from the doorway, "Don't eat your Taddy. I have Maccas for breakfast."

Walter gave a yell of excitement and leapt from the sofa, running to Jack's arms.

"My, what a scary beast." Jack simpered with wide eyes as he crouched on the floor with Walter.

"It's OK Daddy" Walter spat out the teeth, "It's only me."

"Only you! Oh you horrible slug, I'll have to beat you now" Jack snarled as he pretended to smack Walter's bum with soft pats.

Walter squealed with laughter and then gasped as Noah roared. "Oh no, I woke Babbit"

"Babbit?" Jack asked softly.

"Baby Rabbit … Babbit. He's been calling Noah that for over a week and I can't seem to break him of it. I think it's stuck!" Ianto smiled before remembering the night before. "Oh Jack, I'm so sorry. I just panicked."

"Hey, it's OK babe." Jack soothed sadly as he learned he had missed another important milestone within the family, "I did paint you into a corner with my ignorance, as usual."

Ianto held out his arms and Jack gratefully clambered from the floor to Ianto's embrace.

"You got a minute?" Idris asked softly and Ianto looked up with a smile that broke his heart. _Jack is a lucky bastard._

As they walked outside, Idris took a moment to whisper it to Jack who grinned foolishly and nodded. He then asked Jack to stay inside with the kids as this was private. Jack hesitated and reluctantly agreed. He felt the need to watch out the window until they were around the side of the building, just the same.

Idris led them to the garage and he turned to Ianto, "Get your eyeballs around this!"

The doors were slid back to reveal an SUV.

Ianto gaped as Skidmark slowly rolled it forward into the courtyard. It was midnight blue, almost black until you walked around it and saw the blue filtering thorough. The wheels were gnarly and the chrome sparkled.

"Shiny, huh?" Idris grinned and Ianto grunted as he ran his finger along the electric blue stipe along the side.

Skidmark fell/climbed from the cab and handed the keys to Idris who continued to grin as Ianto blinked, then quietly said, "Wow."

"Ianto" Idris said quietly.

"Mandem, it's stellar broduh!" Ianto turned and raised an eyebrow as Idris reached for him. With a smile, Ianto stepped back from the SUV, taking the hand offered. He felt something and looked down with surprise as his hand came away with the keys.

"Idris" Ianto gasped, "No! It's too much!"

"I promised Genne that I would always look after you." Idris smiled, "If you insist on these car accidents I have to protect my little nephews from your madness, not to mention Rory."

"This has impact bars, a built in roll cage and airbags!" Idris preened, "Backing camera, running lights and the best sound system money can buy. DVD players and Playstations build in for the kids and Bluetooth technology."

"Wow" Ianto repeated.

"Happy Birthday baby." Idris then stepped forward and embraced Ianto, kissing him before anyone could react.

"I will always love you brother" Idris said softly as Ianto blushed and pushed him away.


	40. gift for my boy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cofeeking needs a gift

Ianto returned to the main room with a grin that split his face and Jack wondered when he'd last seen him happy like that. Not since the wedding.

"Jack, we need to talk" Ianto declared, "Tonight, after everyone's in bed. I'll come back to ours but …"

Ianto cleared his throat as he looked at Walter and Jack knew he was losing his lover.

"Ianto, please don't leave me" he whispered.

"I'm not … I just … I need time." Ianto huffed, "Let's take it slow. Maybe in time I'll feel the way I did before but can we just take a step back from things and just focus on the kids for now?"

Ianto tried to keep it in place but he looked at Walter and faltered. "What's wrong Baggy Bum?"

I wanna go home" Walter said quietly, looking at his feet.

"So why are you sad?" Jack asked gently.

"Cos Grandma will be there and she'll take my new toys away from me because they're baby ones" Walter sighed, opening his hands to show Jack the toy cars.

"Oh." Ianto said simply. He turned and looked out across the garden to the wilding wood beyond.

"Grandma isn't mean" Jack frowned and Walter huffed.

"I'm not allowed Myfanwy, I'm not allowed Lady Emma, I'm not allowed my telly on, and I'm not allowed to go ask Taddy for hugs, I'm not allowed…"

"Wait. What do you mean, you're not allowed hugs?" Ianto glared at Jack.

"Grandma says that only babies get cuddles and if I don't act like a big boy I'll grow up to be a Nancy boy" Walter said with a little lip wobbling starting, "She says I need to be big and strong like Daddy and stop being a sook like Taddy."

Ianto was bristling as he looked over at his husband and he was surprised when he saw his anger mirrored in his husband's face. _Nancy boy huh? Forgotten that her son would be one too then did she?_

"Walter. Your Taddy is brave, loyal and wonderful. If you grow up to be just like him I wouldn't be able to be more proud that I am right now for you being a good boy!" Jack knelt and drew his son into his arms. "I think my little monkey man is the most perfect boy in the whole world!"

"Then grandma ..."

"Grandma comes from a different time, where there were different rules." Ianto said quickly "She doesn't know that the rules have changes baby."

"She doesn't?" Walter looked up to see if Ianto was telling the truth.

"Daddy needs to help her see that I know the new rules and I will help her learn them, OK?" Ianto promised.

"How?" Jack frowned.

"Meet the Fockers! They had a code word … Muskrat!" Ianto had a burst of inspiration, "If she says or does something that I find offensive or hurtful I'll say Muskrat. You can then deal with it. Yeah?"

"Muskrat. I don't like that one. Can it be dildo?" Jack whispered as Walter rushed to get his poor old blankie.

"Jack!" Ianto admonished with a snort. "What happened to stepping back?"

"Worth a try" Idris laughed as he overheard the conversation.

They got outside and Jack gaped at the large vehicle that sat next to his Black Beauty.

"Wow, gorgeous Idris!" Jack enthused.

"Yeah. It's called Blue Bustard!" he returned with mischief in his eyes.

"What?" Jack spluttered.

"Well. Your pretty girl is called Black Beauty so it's only right that my boy's wheels are called Blue Bustard!" Idris explained as Ianto lifted Walter into the car seat in the back of the beast.

"Shit! Ianto, is this yours?" Jack gasped.

"Yep" Idris popped the P and Jack swung with confusion.

"At least someone remembered his birthday was Thursday just gone, yeah?"


	41. Homeward Bound

The drive home was sedate and Jack kept checking his rear-view mirror to make sure the Blue Bustard was still there. For some reason, the closer he got to the fire house, the more fear he felt that Ianto might bolt.

They parked and Jack again admired the lovely SUV as Ianto unloaded the kids.

Walter ran for the house, shouting for Myfanwy who began a booming bark of joy as she heard her favourite human's voice.

Jack hesitantly held out his arms for Noah and was relieved when Ianto placed the wee man in them without a second thought.

Noah was alert, kicking his wee legs as he looked about as if he knew he was home.

Ianto placed a nappy nag into the empty baby seat and carried them behind Jack who happily strode into his home, his family restored.

What greeted them was an angry Walter staring down an equally angry Victoria.

"Look what the animal has done!" she exploded when she saw Jack and Noah clutched at his shirt with fear.

"Mum, you're scaring the wee one!" Jack scolded, kissing the little head and humming softly.

"Hello Victoria, what has my 'animal' done now?" Ianto asked calmly as he dropped the seat by the edge of a sofa.

She pointed and he saw a baby gate laying destroyed on the floor. He frowned.

"Why was it up if the kids weren't home?" he smiled softly and Jack caught the warning.

"Mum? She heard Walter calling her and that was the path of least resistance!" Jack answered, "She went through a wooden door at the old place once."

"Well, she's a bloody nuisance, and a danger" she pointed at the baby, "What if he'd been on the floor?"

"Chances are, she would have been in here with him. There wouldn't be a need to get in" Ianto looked over at Jack and mouthed 'Muskrat'.

"Mum. Myf is not just an outside dog. She is allowed free access to the house, especially to the children" Jack said with more confidence than he felt as he stared down his mother.

"But the germs and the slobber …"

"She saved my baby's life. If she had been shut outside we would have perished in the fire, but she saved my baby. She will never be separated from them." Ianto started to bristle.

"Well I think a small dog would be more appropriate, heavens knows what diseases that animal has and she licks her arse!" Victoria said with a sniff and Ianto smothered a giggle as she cursed.

"She should be locked up!"

This time he said it loudly and with venom, "Muskrat Jack!"

"Mum! This discussion is closed! That door is open for her during the day. At night she is sleeping by our boy's bed!" Jack placed the baby in her arms, "Besides, I think he needs changing."

She bristled but looked down at the adorable face peering back, then rushed to coddle him and check the definitely dry nappy in the other room.

"Good deflection Jack!" Ianto hissed and Jack sighed.

"That felt awful!" he said sadly as he shuffled into Ianto's arms.

"You think it's been fun for me?" Ianto asked without malice as he kissed Walter's forehead.

"Thank you Daddy" Walter said as he tugged his arm for a lift so he could be in the hg.

Jack lifted him and the two men engulfed him.

"Myfanwy is my girl, right?" Walter asked as he sighed into the hug, "Nobody can take her to the pound?"

"No baby." Jack frowned as he wondered just what his mother had been saying, his own childhood filled more with his father's attention than hers which had been all for Gray, "She's your special girl. Forever."


	42. Step up

Knowing that he had forgotten Ianto's birthday, their anniversary of the first day they met, filled Jack with shame. _Time to step up._

He was pleased that Rhia was more than happy to have the kids, knowing Ianto would be happier with them at her place than left alone with his mother. He hoped _that_ problem would smooth over eventually as a line under their difference of opinions was definitely not in the near future between them.

He felt awful knowing the reservations he'd made were for the night after that date they should have been for, and he'd taken the wrong person. God, what a mess. _Jack strikes again_.

He made the preparations and made sure Ianto's lovely pinstripe was clean and hung it on the wardrobe door along with a white shirt and sweet apple green tie he'd had put away. Ironically, for his birthday.

Ianto had gone on a few errands and had no idea. Jack was pleased with his plans and chuckled as he thought of Ianto's possible reactions. He heard the front door and went out to meet him. Ianto stepped into the main room and saw Jack walking towards him face full of love and he melted into his arms, hopeful that their afterhours talk in the dark had hit home.

He had promised Jack to try again, his children deserved every effort and Jack had begged until he was sobbing for Ianto to hold on, not give up. Ianto was withholding judgement, his desire for Jack still so strong that the sight of Jack in tears almost tore him apart.

The final words whispered by Ianto in the dark haunted them both, "I love you, I will always love you and I know I will always want you in this bed but you have to realise something. Jack, I just don't need you. My boys come first and if you ever make this family unhappy it'll break my fucking heart but I will walk away!"

Jack was excited when Ianto slid the keys to the Blue Bustard into his hand and let him drive. The restaurant was lovely and Jack ate with gusto, even ate some of Ianto's as well.

They returned to a silent house, Jack's mother had gone home to tend to her plants, and Jack kissed him softly as he removed their clothes.

No words were needed as their lips were busy with soft sighs and moans as they reconnected.

Jack loved that tie, hanging it on the bedpost while making a crow of triumph like an Indian with a scalp and Ianto laughed softly, pulling him back down to the warmth of their coupling.

It was early the next morning when Victoria returned, dragging another suitcase as she placed a pot plant on the coffee table. She frowned when she saw the shoe in the middle of the floor and she stormed into the bedroom to place it by the bed.

Jack was snuggled in Ianto's arms, his face serene as he slumbered next to his love's heart. Ianto was awake, rubbing circles on Jack's back as he lovingly looked into his face.

She hesitated, unsure if what to do and Ianto spoke quietly, "It's Jack's. I don't think I'll ever house train him."

His voice was full of love as he stroked the sleeping man's face.

"I didn't mean to intrude" she whispered, unable to look away.

"It's OK. I know you didn't," Ianto smiled, "You never do. I guess it's just a learning curve to have a mother about the place. I keep thinking you will see how useless I am sooner or later."

"Oh darling," she sighed, sitting on the edge of the bed, "I am harsh, aren't I? My lovely husband was the nurturer. I never did have much patience."

"It's not your fault" Ianto smiled softy, "I've not been nurtured that much. Me Mam was my everything and I suppose her death was like a betrayal. My Da said it was my fault and I believed him. Why wouldn't I? I needed someone to blame and it made sense."

"No mother wants to leave her child" Victoria assured him and was surprised when he laughed softly.

"Tell that to the wee Babbit." Ianto's face fell as he considered the talk he would need to have one day with their youngest child, "She was more concerned with her baby weight than him."

"But look at him now. He is better off with you" she placed a hand on his bare arm, "He'll be more loved here with you two boys."

"I'll make sure of that!" Jack muttered as he squeezed his husband around the waist and Ianto sighed.

"Me too Cariad, me too."


	43. naked

"What do you mean, inconclusive?" Ianto frowned at Owen who made an unhappy sound.

"I mean, we 'ave to do them again!" Owen answered as he watched Ianto's confusion flicker across his face.

"Owen …"

"Look, it could be any number of things. A false positive, a contaminated slide, bloods left too long before the tests were done, lab mix-up." Owen listed several possibilities and sighed, "It could have been stress, stressing with it all too."

"Look, it's not a positive" Owen shrugged.

"Not a negative either" Ianto pouted as he rubbed his hands on his knees with fear.

"Owen, what if ..."

"No!" Owen barked, "Don't even go there. Stress, remember? Try to relax, eat well, get plenty of sleep and we'll do it again in three days."

"God" Ianto rubbed his face, then nodded.

.

.

.

"Taddy!" Walter whispered, "Gotta be quiet. My Babbit is sleeping!"

"Oh, so he's yours now is he?" Ianto grinned at his mop haired beast as he hung up the keys.

"Well, I'm the one who prayed to the stars for him" Walter deadpanned in true Jones style, "Ergo, he's mine!

"Ergo? Cheeky little monkey" Ianto growled as he grabbed for him and he scampered off with giggles smothered behind his hand.

Noah was asleep in the sun, in his little beanbag chair.

His little legs had filled out and dimples were in attendance, his elbows matched. His mouth was pouting as he snuffled and the hands clasped at an invisible toy. Ianto watched with wonder as he knelt over him, seeing those delicate lashes flutter against his pale skin like butterfly wings.

Victoria had been on the kitchen and walked through to check on her youngest grandchild, and was treated to the rare sight of Ianto Harkness-Jones in full wonder.

She smiled as she sat on the edge of the sofa arm, content to watch Ianto lovingly tuck the little blanket over Noah's legs as the wee lamb had kicked it off in his dream state.

"What do you think he's dreaming about?" Ianto whispered, "Can't be a nightmare, too young to be traumatised … isn't he?"

"Yes sweetheart." She smiled at his lovely soft heart, "He's probably dreaming about having a bath. He does love to kick his legs like that in the water."

"Yeah, he got Jack well wet last night" Ianto snorted softly.

"Walter was saying that he had his bath with you" Victoria said and Ianto heard a warning coming on.

"Walter has no shame in his body, nor I in mine." Ianto said as calmly as he could, "We're all boys here and I want Walter to recognise that we are all the same, all safe to be ourselves. Jack and I have always bathed together and Walter has joined either one or both of us at times."

"It's just … well, he's getting bigger" she huffed, "I think he needed to learn modesty as well!"

"What brought this on?" Jack's voice asked from above them.

Ianto looked up to the mezzanine level where Jack looked like a supermodel posing for a magazine shoot as he leaned casually over the railing.

"Earlier, Myfanwy was playing with him in the garden and I told him he would get his good trousers dirty" She tried to explain, "And he … well."

"So he took them off and went naked?" Ianto supposed as he looked up at Jack's wide grin.

"He looked like a wild heathen frolicking amongst the flowers" she chided, "Goodness knows what I would have done if he'd gotten a bee sting!"

Ianto laid on the couch and buried his face in the pillow as he howled with laughter, trying not to wake Noah.

Once Jack got his own breath back he went to find the wayward child and explain the need for a little modesty in the house because a lady was here.


	44. Got a  minute?

Chap 44

If Ianto had learnt one thing, it was no more secrets.

He followed Jack back up to his office and leaned against the desk while Jack wrote in his diary.

"What are you writing?"

"Today Walter streaked for grandma"

Ianto snorted, then remembered why he was there.

"It was my results today, from my check" He idly played with the paperweight on the desk.

"Yeah? Did you remember to invite Owen to the name thingy?"

"Jack, you know damned well it's called a Naming Ceremony and tradition in my family" Suddenly Ianto was annoyed. He was here for support and Jack couldn't even be bothered to stop fiddling with papers. _Somethings haven't changed at all._

"Well whatever" Jack muttered as he picked up his phone and began to dial a number.

Ianto got up the leave and as he got to the door he turned to try one more time.

"Jack? About the results," Ianto began, "There was a slight …."

"Yeah, Hi. Jack Harkness here, I'm calling you back about that quote. Have you had time to think it over?" Jack swung the chair and faced the window to the garden, so Ianto got the message.

He didn't have time, this was work hours and Ianto usually respected that.

Ianto was almost to the bottom of the stairs before it registered through his anger that Jack had dropped the "Jones".

Ianto stood looking at the sleeping baby, then lifted his gaze to the little boy colouring in at the coffee table. Unable to hold back his feelings, he quickly stepped outside and walked over to the pagoda, which he leaned against as he tried to control his breathing.

No stress? Was Owen nuts?

Ianto felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to find Victoria behind him.

"Are you OK dear?" she had noticed his departure, "What's wrong?"

"I … it's nothing … I …. Jack has to ….." Ianto sighed, "Nothing."

"Something's wrong" she frowned as she studied his face.

"Just something I need to discuss with Jack and he's a bit busy" Ianto sighed again.

"No." she shook her head, "Tell me. Please?"

"My bloods are inconclusive" he finally admitted.

What does that mean?" she asked.

"I have to re-do the tests" he shrugged.

"No. What does that mean?"

"My cancer might be back, or it might be nothing" Ianto looked over at Lisa's rose and reached for a bud.

"No" she whispered.

"No!" Walter cried from behind her.


	45. What's wrong

Jack watched Ianto walk to the pagoda, his mother follow and then the cheeky wee monkey creep up behind them to give them a scare.

Something happened.

Jack's feet slammed down from the edge of the desk as he watched Walter go into full tantrum mode and Ianto didn't comfort him, instead he seemed to fold into himself as Victoria reached for Walter.

He leaned closer to the window, he could see them clearer. His mother was upset and Ianto was walking away from them, Walter's tantrum fading to tears.

"Roy, gotta go mate" Jack hung up and stood, watching as his mother now hurried inside, Noah probably was woken by Walter.

Walter stood alone looking at his Taddy, then he looked up. Straight at him.

Not anger _. God._

Jack flew down the stairs and out into the garden when Walter was sobbing softly.

"Walt? Baby?" Jack gathered him into his arms as he tried to comfort him.

"Taddy" Walter wailed, "You said you was better, you said the star magic worked!"

Ianto walked over and looked down at them, "It did baby. Maybe it wore off, is all."

"Is it my fault?" Walter asked with wide eyes.

"What?" Ianto was horrified, "No. No, never. Why would you think such a thing?"

"I wished for a baby, really hard," Walter said sorrowfully, "I wished for Noah."

"Oh Walter" Ianto groaned as he rubbed his face.

"I used up the wishes on him, and took away the magic from you!" Walter wailed.

"No, sweetheart," Ianto knelt and touched Walter's face, "You _are_ my magic."

"Then why did you say the Cancer is back?"

"No. I said it could be, it doesn't mean it is" Ianto didn't see Jack flinch, "I need more tests, it could just be that I'm tired and sad and messed up the test."

"Don't leave me Taddy" Walter pleaded and Ianto moaned softly with sorrow.

"I never want to leave you Baggy Bum" he assured his weeping child, "Taddy loves you so much."

Jack hugged their son as he gaped at Ianto and tried to process what was happening.

_Ianto hadn't been in the office for a random chat, he had been looking for support._

"When?" he asked and Ianto looked at him for the first time.

"Friday." He said, "I know you have that meeting with John. You don't have to come."

"Ianto.", Jack wanted to speak but Ianto was already walking inside as Noah's cries continued.

* * *


	46. Not enough, Jack!  Try harder

Jack was determined to make the next few days as hassle free as possible.

In the typical mind of a normal person, this would mean doing as little as possible to ensure less work.

We are talking about Jack though, his idea was a surprise party. He'd missed the birthday but they could still have cake. The fact that Ianto seemed suspicious was lost to him as he made covert phone calls and preparations.

He may not have noticed Ianto answering phone calls and correcting certain mistakes but he knew he had definitely missed something when the caterers arrived an hour earlier than he had asked.

"Set up in the main room" Ianto's voice was firm and Jack stood open mouthed as he tried to work out how he had been twigged.

Ianto had changed some of the food choices and he politely asked why, to be told that Idris and Martha were both vegetarian. He was genuinely surprised.

"But how did you know I was doing this?" Jack asked.

"Well, who usually does this? You used our regular company so they rang me to confirm" Ianto shrugged.

"Damn! I wanted to surprise you!" Jack pouted better than Walter.

"Oh Cariad, you did" Ianto laughed softly as he kissed his husband, "I was so touched and love it."

"Yeah?" Jack grinned.

"Immensely!" Ianto assured him, "Now! You need to change and get Noah into the cute little rabbit outfit your mum got him the other day!"

Jack rushed off excitedly as Ianto moved the centrepiece about on the coffee table.

Victoria came out in her new violet gown and Ianto gasped.

"Oh Wow! You look lovely mother" he enthused and she smiled with glee at the tile.

"You don't have to call me that if you are uncomfortable with it" she said softly and Ianto shook his head.

"No, you are Jack's mother and the grandmother of my boys." Ianto shrugged, "logic dictates that you are the grandmother and the mother. So, as Walter would put it ... Ergo, you're the mum."

Ianto didn't add that if those results come back the way he dreaded they might, then making sure the children got used to her would be a necessary evil so if and when the time came Jack would have her to help raise the boys without him.

Ianto answered the door for the second wave and fussed happily. Jack carried the little blue rabbit out and Ianto gushed with joy.

Jack sighed as he berated himself for thinking he could keep this a secret and almost deprived Ianto of his favourite pastime. Fussing.

The house was soon heaving with laughter and life. Jack now understood the earlier start time as Walter started to flag, followed by Ianto.

By 10pm the guests were gone and Ianto was asleep in Walter's bed with him. Curled up in the dark. Two little possums.

Jack carefully picked Ianto up and carried him through to his own bed. Victoria looked up from her cleaning and cooed softly as Ianto clung to his husband in his sleep.

"You OK to finish Mum?" Jack whispered, "Leave the rest 'til the morning."

Jack laid Ianto down and carefully removed his clothes. Ianto grunted and fought briefly before recognising the hands and sighing softly as he went limp again.

As Jack slid in behind his beautiful boy to spoon he thanks god again for his beloved Welshman.


	47. Beads

Walter was watching his minions movie out in the main room and he kept looking over the edge of the sofa arm at his little brother who was asleep in his wee beanie chair on the floor.

He bent over and hooked the blanket off the floor and carefully covered the wee mite before resuming his TV watching.

Ianto wandered into the room with a wooden box in his hands. It was about the size of a tissue box and was hand carved. Little creatures cavorted from ivy leaves and his movie was forgotten as Walter gasped with wonder.

Walter knew a treasure chest when he saw one.

Ianto settled on the sofa and lovingly drew his hand across the woodworked top. Walter quivered as he watched his Taddy spring the latch and open it.

It was a treasure chest!

"Wow" Walter whispered as he slid to the edge of the sofa to peer inside at different little things. Shiny things, carved animals, a cigarette lighter in the shape of a little gun, lots of tat.

Jack walked down the stairs and flopped into a chair between the sofas. He smiled down at the wee rabbit and resisted the urge to pick him up. "Wee baba bum" he whispered to no one in particular as his love overflowed and he had to voice it somehow.

Walter reached for something Ianto had pulled from the box and placed on the table.

"It's a robot!" Walter whispered. Holding up an action figure.

"A Cyborg" Ianto corrected him. "Your Mummy brought me that on our first anniversary because I sometimes said she was my Cyber woman the way she kept going under pressure. Her family were mean to her and she never gave up on us, even when they hated me."

Ianto sighed and touched the small robotic toy.

"I think she would like her wee cyborg to have a bit of air, boring in a box" Ianto muttered and Walter's grin split his face as he slid form the sofa and ran to his Daddy to show him his new toy.

"Wow!" Jack enthused as he looked at the little robot and feigned jealousy. Walter held it protectively as he ran to his bedroom, intent on finding a place of importance for it.

"Made his day, that bit of tat" Jack smiled and Ianto hummed as he continued to dig through the box.

"Forgot all about it Cariad" he said absently as his fingers found a piece of leather.

Jack caught the endearment and smiled softly, _he was thawing_.

Ianto gently extracted the leather string and the small bead on it, holding it up to the light.

"What's that Taddy Bar?" Walter asked and Ianto smothered a grin. Since hearing his Taddy called a Teddy Bear so often lately he was trying his own version. Ianto knew it wouldn't last so ignored it.

"This is what my mammy gave me when I was tiny." Ianto informed him, letting him see the bead.

It was wood, hand carved like the box with a tiny impish face on it and an ivy leaf.

Noah had started to rouse and Jack swooped with glee, scooping him up and crooning as the Babbit smiled sleepily at his Daddy.

"What is it?" Walter's face had become serious as he fingered the bead, his eyes wide.

"Magic!" Ianto answered with a grin.

He retrieved the bead and walked over to Jack, kneeling between his legs.

"Oh Babe, not in front of the children" Jack mock gasped and Ianto playfully slapped at him.

Ianto carefully tied the leather strap around Noah's neck and let the bead fall just below his chin.

"He can't chew it there, you can lengthen it as he grows" Ianto smiled.

"What is it?" now Jack was intrigued by Ianto's reverence and Walters sudden seriousness.

"It's a Mara bead" Ianto lent back, his hands on Jack's legs, "I know it's silly, but tradition is not always based on stupidity. Mam told me that this bead comes from a great yew tree that once dominated the Wilding Wood, long before we humans trampled about in it. It is said that any child who wore a bead of acceptance is safe from the fae, and will not be stolen as a chosen one."

"A what?" Jack's mother asked softly from the other sofa where she had been reading unobserved.

"An unhappy or unwanted child goes missing and it was once believed that the fae came and took them to a better place where they were loved" Ianto told her.

"Oh, like the stories of changelings?" she smiled.

"Yeah, silly superstitions but I used to finger this bead when I felt scared or lonely. Somehow it made me feel safer somehow." Ianto shrugged and Jack reached out to touch his face.

"Wanted." he whispered and Ianto looked up with a soft smile. "You will always be wanted my darling."

Ianto leant over the baby for a gentle kiss and Victoria smiled as she saw the love between then seem to glow in the sunlight as it burst through the French doors behind them.


	48. phwor

Ianto had fed the wee Babbit and placed him back in his bassinet. The pout was lovely as he snoozed.

Unable to sleep since having his bloods taken for testing again that day he had been on edge. Nerves jingling like tripwires. He had lain in the dark listening to Jack sleep as every worst case scenario plagued him. Noah's snuffle at waking had been both expected and welcomed for the interruption of thought.

Ianto sighed and climbed back into the bed, his feet were cold despite the heated floor and Jack grunted as he felt them side between his shins.

Jack rolled, and pulled Ianto into his arms. Ianto snorted softly as he felt Jacks semi erect penis stabbing against his hip.

Ianto kissed his husband softly and was rewarded with a soft smile as the penis quivered then slowly stood to attention.

"Good morning little Captain" Ianto whispered as he reached between them to pet the Captain.

Jack snorted and wriggled gleefully as Ianto tugged at him.

Languid kisses became more breathy exclamations, until Jack's growl had Ianto breathless.

Ianto wriggled out of his minion PJ bottoms his son had purchased him for his birthday and Jack huffed with excitement.

Jack had the lube in record time and prepared his boneless Welshman while whispering what filthy things he was going to do.

The breaching was an arrival. Coming home.

Ianto let his head fall back into the pillows as he enjoyed his husband's administration.

"Oh Cariad" oh, how that voice did things to Jack. He growled again and snapped his hips, revelling in the small whine it rent from Ianto's throat.

My beautiful boy" Jack whispered, leaning in for another kiss.

"Yours" Ianto gasped, pulling at the bed sheets as Jack tortured him with slow strokes.

Jack placed their foreheads together and they took a moment to breathe each other, then Jack rose to fuck his man in earnest.

The bed shook with the power of each thrust and Jack's wanton Welshman moaned and writhed delectably once Jack had found the right angle.

Jack felt the tell-tale tightening that warned him of Ianto's impending completion and amped up the speed.

When Ianto grunted through his orgasm, grinding his teeth as he shot between them, Jack let himself go as well.

They shuddered in each other's grip like they were afraid to let go.

Jack opened his eyes and watched Ianto's face soften with that afterglow that made him look so young.

"Oh my Cariad" Ianto sighed, snuggling in.

Jack grinned onto the dark and closed his eyes, knowing the alarm would wake them again in a scant four hours' time for Walter's school.

Damn it, Babbit still hasn't regulated his feeds.

As Jack rubbed Ianto's back dreamily, he thought of his little boys and was overwhelmed with love.

His boys.

His.


	49. A What?

"A what?" Jack frowned as he looked up from the newspaper.

"A naming ceremony" Ianto repeated with an eye roll. "Tomorrow at the compound, I agreed to it while I was there."

Ianto had been talking to him for at least five minutes about it while he made grunting noises. _Typical, he wasn't bloody listening._

This was important and Ianto had been trying to get him in a good place to talk all week. He had hoped that after the morning nookie he would be in the mood for listening to something that Ianto knew he wouldn't really like.

"Jack!" Ianto warned, his good humour of the morning starting to wane with Jack's surly morning mood.

Jack leaned back in his chair and waved his hands about, the paper fluttering onto the table. "Go on go on. I'm all ears!"

"I thought Uncle Skidmark is all ears" Walter said as he crunched his toast and both men turned to look at him.

"He looks like Spock when his hair is wet" Walter continued as he reached for his glass of milk.

"Well, I guess he does." Ianto held his breath as the glass wobbled and then let it out as Walter corrected the sudden lean.

"That why he has his hair longish?" Walter asked as he replaced the glass.

"Well he did have it short once." Ianto grinned, "Too many Star Trek jokes."

"But why so bloody long now?" Jack muttered. "Looks like a bloody witch."

"He saw Lord of the Rings and thought Legolas was cool" Ianto sighed with a dramatic eye roll. "Git thinks he looks like a bloody elf or something."

Jack threw his head back and roared with laughter at the thought of Skidmark allowed near a bow and arrow.

"So back to the ceremony" Ianto tried to bring the conversation back on track.

"Like a christening?" Jack folded the paper as he tried to understand.

"Well, yes. No. Sort of." Ianto sat and reached for his hand.

"We join Noah's name to the tree of life." Ianto explained, "We place him in the keeping of the wilding wood and under the protection of the Hoodlum Clan."

"Ah." Jack nodded but still frowned.

"A party." Ianto smiled, "Food, song and laughter. A wee walk to a big tree. We hang his name and everyone cheers then we go back to the compound and have mind blowing sex to reaffirm our bond!"

"Everyone?" Jacks eyed bugged and for a moment Ianto thought he really was confused but then caught the twitch at the corner of his mouth.

"Yes Cariad" he deadpanned, "One massive orgy and the children have the video cameras to record it for prosperity!"

"Ah, sounds good!" Jack flicked the paper open again and Ianto rose to refill his cup.

"What sounds good" Victoria asked as he entered the kitchen.

"An orgy" Walter piped up from his chair and Ianto choked on his first mouthful as Jack roared with glee.


	50. Fuckng Lucky!

The night was balmy and the light breeze was just enough to keep them cool as they stood in the clearing.

Ianto was trying to look pleased Victoria had agreed to come, standing back by a very uncomfortable Gray. Several Hoodlums stood around them, eyeballing him intermittently and he was doing his best to blend into his mother's coat.

Idris stood in his white muslin trousers and smiled at the crowd.

He reached out his hand and Ianto stepped forward, handing the baby over gently.

"Hello little bean" he whispered, then looked up at the crowd.

"Noah Joseph Harkness-Jones, welcome to your family and the Wilding Wood welcomes you to her heart." Idris said proudly.

"Joseph? Biblical again?" Gray whispered to his mother who smiled.

"As in Cup of Joe" she whispered back and he huffed. _Trust Ianto to name his son after coffee._

Jack stepped forward with Walter on his hip and shifted him up to his chest so Walter could reach the branch his own plaque sat in. Walter reached up and hooked a new on in the tree with a moment to touch his mother's cross before being lowered again.

A rabbit, complete with Noah's full name on it now swung in the breeze.

As everyone cheered, Ianto reached for Jack's hand and squeezed then whispered, "Not done yet darling."

Jack accepted Noah from Idris in his other arm and stood dumbfounded as Ianto walked over to the tree and hugged it. He was speaking to it and as he watched, several Hoodlums closed in and started to chart softly.

Idris opened a box presented by Skidmark and removed an old, beaten pocket knife. Ianto accepted it from him with a serious nod, then turned back to the bark.

_**IHJ & JHJ 4EVA** _

Ianto carved them in and added a love heart around it, then stepped back and turned to face the crowd.

"I accept this man as my soul mate, my life partner and my best friend. I hereby make this claim as Ianto, Toto of the Hoodlum clan. From this day forward my husband, The Captain, has the same protection as my children."

"As you say it, it is so." Echoed softly.

Walter stepped forward again with something else in his hand and Ianto lifted him gently. A golf ball, suspended by nylon was added by Walter's name.

Jack saw his father's name and swallowed a sob.

"This is my Grandpa, he's with mummy now and watches me and Noah!" Walter said grandly as everyone clapped.

As they wandered back to the house Jack handed Babbit over to his mother and gathered Ianto onto his arms.

"What you did back there, it was important" Jack said softly.

"I joined our families, from now on you are blood to me and the boys," Ianto agreed as he leaned into the hug.

"The protection thing" Jack prodded.

"Yeah." Ianto sighed, "If anything happens to me, you are treated with the same respect as any Hoodlum widow." Ianto smiled as he stroked Jack's face.

"Any emergency, you can use the Hoodlum code and you will be responded to" Idris said as he drew alongside. "One phone call and we will rain down hell in your name."

"Jesus Christ" Gray said as he listened to the explanation.

"Careful Gray-boy" Idris growled, "One day you might be worthy."

"One day, maybe if he's fucking lucky!" Rhia huffed as she stormed past with Aurora.


	51. Hello said the spider to the fly

It wasn't until the party was underway that Victoria decided to walk the grounds and admire the garden.

What she hadn't counted in was the fact she was being watched and as she smelt the jasmine in the night air, she became aware of another person in the dark. She took a step back and stumbled, a hand shot out to steady her and she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hello Vicky" Eugene said quietly and she smiled.

"Oh, Ianto's Dad" she said with a giggle, "You startled me."

"I'm his Tad actually," he took delight in seeing her miss a step, "James is Dad."

"Sorry "she pandered, "I've not worked out this …" she flapped her arms. "Thing."

"Thing" he repeated and his grin was feral in the moonlight.

"I've been getting brought up to speed with the last few weeks." He sniffed at the Jasmine and smiled affectionately at the flowers, "Interesting gossip."

"Well, I don't abide by it!" she sniffed.

"Well you should" he looked up at the moon and winked up at the goddess, "you might have heard that my son was not the first Hoodlum."

"Really?" she asked with surprise "Oh, you mean your oldest boy."

"No. Me actually" his smile was definitely gone now.

"They called me the Timelord because I have a real knack for beating times," he smiled softly at the memory, "Those that really knew me called me Doc."

"Doc" she said faintly.

'Yeah. You know, "what's up doc" and all that." He fingered a bloom.

"I don't understand. Doctor who?" she whispered as she stepped back.

"Because I was an enforcer when I wasn't cracking safes." He stepped forward, closing the distance again. "I understand pain."

"You are Jack's mother and you have suffered a terrible loss" he informed her, "A bloody terrible loss! For that reason you get a pass. One! Un! I'm retired but still capable of doing my job!"

She squawked softly to show she understood and he turned to leave, releasing her from his hypnotic glare. "Just remember anger begets anger!"

"I beg your pardon?" she hissed.

Eugene started to leave the garden and her face went red as she realised he was dismissing her.

"Excuse me!" she growled.

"No Madam." Eugene snarled in full flight into her face, "I will not excuse you!"

She stepped back with horror at the full transformation from pleasant gentleman to thug. Eugene had pulled himself up to his full height and she now saw Ianto in both his stance and demeanour.

"My boy is my world" he said slowly, "He has suffered terrible things."

"Terrible things" he repeated quietly with sorrow.

"I made a promise to him while I tried to save him as a child, make him whole, that I would never let anyone hurt him again" Eugene wilted and looked despairingly as the garden, "I have failed to protect him. So many times, I've learned of his life's disappointments and wanted a time machine so I could go back and save him from the heartache of other people."

"My shame at how things fell apart when our first boy died still haunts me" he paused and considered her like she was an interesting bug.

She looked over his shoulder and saw Jack laughing as he took Ianto into his arms and Ianto seemed to melt into him in the half light.

He sighed and looked at her with open sadness on his face, "Don't you see? He's just a sad, beaten little boy who needs love and compassion. Not bitterness or judgement."

"Ifan judged him harshly enough for several lives" Eugene turned and walked away in a classic Jones "Hit and Run" move and she was left to ponder the words as well as the revelation that this family was more aware of her than she thought.

.

.

.

NB: Un is Welsh for one.


	52. "Love you too, Bastard!"

The party was winding down and Jack was watching Ianto wind down as well.

Many partygoers had left, Jack's own mother seemed to want to snuggle with Walter in his room. Jack was still amazed to find a room just for Walter, like the one just for Ianto.

Since they were cajoled by Idris into staying the night when they found both Victoria and Walter fast asleep, they thought it might be an idea to call it on account of lethargy.

He carefully bundled Ianto towards the room Idris had named as Ianto's, complete with baby cot for the Babbit. Their drunken feet catching each other like they were playing tag as they stumbled into the room.

Ianto was happy, sitting on the edge of the bed listening to the distant barking of one of the dogs, no doubt chasing Skidmark still.

Jack had knelt to remove Ianto's shoes when he froze, then looked up.

"This is in case you die!" he accused and Ianto was shook from his "snoozeus interuptus".

"Huh?" Ianto blinked.

"You did this, carved my name …. " Jack was angry now, striding around, "So if you die I have the clan to help me through."

Ianto sighed and flopped back.

"Can we fight tomorrow?" Ianto yawned, "I'm tired Cariad."

"No!" Jack growled quietly, mindful of the sleeping baby, "I will bloody not let it lie!"

"Jack, this is about us." Ianto waved his hand about, "Not them. Not what they think!"

"No? In two days Owen will tell us if you are still in remission or … not." Jack glared, "You did this so the Halletts can't have him, and I don't lose them to the system!"

"Stop it!" Ianto felt his own anger flare as he sat up. "How dare you make this about them. You don't think I wanted this?"

Ianto stood with his hands on his hips as he glared back at Jack. His trousers he had been undoing were pooled around his feet showing his red silk boxers.

"Go ask Idris" Ianto spat, "Go on you son of a bitch. Oh, that sounds good, go on son of a bitch. Go ask Idris when I first asked him about this. Go on!"

"Ianto?" Jack felt himself deflate as the alcohol buzz wore off. "Ianto?"

"I have been talking about this with Idris since I finalised the papers with the Babbit" Ianto pointed at the sleeping baby.

"How dare you be so fucking fatalistic!" Ianto slumped back on the bed and sniffed as his anger fled, leaving sorrow finding a home.

"Bastard" Ianto muttered, climbing into the bed.

"Ianto?" Jack slid into the other side of the bed and poked the lump.

"Fuck off bastard" Ianto muttered and Jack giggled.

"Ianto!" he poked him again.

"Fuck off bastard" Ianto repeated.

"I'm sorry?" Jack whispered.

"Sleep!" Ianto demanded and Jack sighed.

"Sorry"

"Sleep"

"Love you."

"Love you too, Bastard!"


	53. Box of memories

The clock ticked, the night rolled on and Sunday bloomed across the sky.

Ianto had risen early to run off the remaining fumes from the night before and had left Jack asleep, still angry at his accusations the night before.

The children were asleep so Ianto flopped on the couch and was surprised to find his two fathers coming in with Idris.

"Hello baby" Gene crooned, snuggling up to him on the sofa.

"We called around to the house to drop off your present and you weren't there" James said softly, placing a gift bag on the table and a large round box he'd carried under one arm, under the table.

"Didn't you get my message?" Ianto asked as he reached for the bag.

"Lost my phone again" Gene sighed, laying his head back against the sofa.

"Sorry. We decided to stay here after the naming ceremony last night" Ianto said as he shook the bag.

"Shit! You guys were coming to ours for a cuppa this morning!" Jack swore softly from the doorway.

"We called Idris and he said where you were" Gene smiled.

"So, breakfast?" Idris changed the subject as Victoria shuffled in with the Babbit who made a little noise and waved his arms when he saw Gene.

"Ah, the mighty Bean!" Gene crooned holding out his arms with glee.

Victoria placed the baby in his arms and he cuddled the wee babe who babbled as he patted Gene's face.

"Ah, they get along so well, same attention spans!" James deadpanned in true Jones style and Jack snorted.

"Oh. Oh, wow!" Ianto was holding a small jewellers box and looking at it with awe.

"What is it hon?" Jack asked softly.

"Cufflinks. Oh wow, coffee beans" Ianto enthused holding them out to Jack.

"Wow indeed" Jack smiled at the man he loved more than life. _Nice to see that smile._

As Ianto reached for the box under the table he remembered that it was Monday tomorrow.

Tomorrow was The Day. Ianto wondered when they had given it the title. Tomorrow they would get the results of the re-test. It had been typical of Jack to blow off the six monthly check, the last one having come back clear so Ianto had tried to forgive the fact he hadn't been there this time for the kick in the gut.

He wasn't looking forward to tomorrow. _Think positive._

He frowned as he looked at the old box shaped like a large hatbox. One corner was scorched and the whole thing looked ancient.

He opened the lid and the air left the room.

_Mam._

The smell that was his mother lingered in the box, Lily of the Valley was her favourite scent.

He looked at the trinkets that had sat on her duchess, things he had played with as a baby while she brushed her hair. Those long locks glistening as the brush ran through to make the curls bounce. He remembered dropping this and chipping it right …. There.

"Hon?" Jack saw Ianto's face changing and leaned forward, looking at James.

"When she died, we were so heartbroken. He was throwing all her things away and … well. I don't know why but we picked the box out of the bonfire and secreted it away in the car." James said softly, watching Ianto.

"It was the last time we were allowed to see you, it …" James stopped speaking and looked away.

"I found it when I was looking for your baby book we made, was going to make one for the boys" Gene said, "thought you might like it."

Ianto didn't respond for a while then looked up, tears rolling down his face.

His fingers grasped at the diary hidden in the bottom.


	54. proof

Ianto had retreated with the diary once everyone was full of breakfast and celebrating their unique family.

He settled in to read.

.

.

.

_Dear Diary_

_He finally told me today. I know the woman's name and I don't know if I want to hunt her down and scratch her eyes out or cut his throat while he's asleep._

_You would think that with another woman, he would leave me alone but he was at me again last night. My fear is that he keeps looking at Rhiannon the way he used to look at me._

_I've written a letter that I'll post tomorrow for Gennie and Jamie. I'll go to the lawyers and make sure everything is in order so the kids go to them, I'll not let that bastard get them._

_My lovely children. Oh god, I will fight him._

_May the Goddess give me strength._

.

.

.

Ianto looked for a date but couldn't find one. He flicked to the last page.

.

.

.

_Dear Diary._

_He found the letter from the lawyer. He knows I'm giving custody of the kids to my brother and ex-husband. He said he would kill me before he lets me give our kids away._

_He's down in the basement now, fiddling around with a piece of rope. I hope he stays down there and leaves us alone._

_Tonight, when he's drunk and asleep, I'm taking my babies and running._

_Rhia has practice and Ianto will be home soon so_

.

.

.

Ianto stared at the page. The streak of ink from the O that led off the page like the pen was dragged across it. The paper was torn in one corner like someone had grabbed at it.

The sentence never finished.

Ianto knew, _oh god this was the day she died, wasn't it._ She didn't kill herself at all. This is why she was still swinging, he had just pushed her off the stairs after he had placed the rope around her neck.

This was proof that she didn't leave him. She had loved him. She had cared.

Ianto stumbled from the bedroom with tears streaming down his face and Jack gave a shout of fear as he rushed to hold him.

Gene took the diary from his limp hand and read the page, looked at his husband and swore as he threw the book at him.

Jack cradled Ianto in his arms as he cried for his beautiful mother. Dead. Gone.

Murdered.


	55. The Day

The Day was here.

Ianto's parents were fussing over the boys as they tried to hide their fear. Kisses and gentle touches before leaving for the hospital and the verdict.

They were nearly there when Jack pulled over to the verge, shaking with fear.

"Jack?" Ianto said softly, reaching for him.

"I got the adoption papers this morning by registered mail. The Babbit is legally mine now as well as Walt." Jack said and Ianto sighed with relief.

"Ianto." Jack spoke as he looked out the windscreen, "Whatever results we get today, please know I love you and want to keep you by my side forever."

"Jack …"

"Please let me finish baby." Jack pleads, "I want a holiday. A family holiday full of laughter, joy and new beginnings. I know that asking for a line under my past bullshit is asking too much but can we have a try at letting it lie for a while?"

"Jack" Ianto was tired, so fucking tired. "I just want these results and then go home to our children. A holiday sounds nice. A cruise or camping trip. But right now, home is all I want, yeah?"

"OK" Jack took that as the end of the discussion and they drew back into the stream of traffic.

Owen was waiting and ushered them into his office, the file not yet arrived and he was as nervous as them.

Finally a nurse bustled in and Owen snatched the file, opening it and reading quickly.

His face said it all and Ianto began to cry softly as he looked up beaming with relief.

"Clear" he crowed as Jack sat stunned, "You bloody beauty! It's clear. Still no signs of returning cells."

Ianto fell into Jacks arms and he held him tight, still shocked that his wish had come true, yet again.

"Oh God, thank you," Jack said as he held Ianto, "Thank you."

They returned home triumphant and his fathers knew the moment they saw his face, their whoops of joy bringing Walter form the bedroom.

They all managed to squash onto one of the sofas as they had a "Harkness and Jones" huddle.

When everyone had calmed down and they settled to have a cuppa, Ianto decided it was time to say his piece.

"I love you, Jack" Ianto began and Jack preened, "But I need some time for me."

The room became silent.

"I would like a weekend away, for sure." He nodded, "But alone."

He looked for a response and his fathers were nodding in agreement.

"I want to do nothing, think of nothing and not cater for anybody" Ianto leaned back in the sofa, "Sorry if that makes me sound selfish but I think I've more than earned a rest here!"

"Of course you have Teddy Bear!" Gene agreed.

"Taddy and I will pay for it, whatever you want dumpling!" James said with a slow smile as Jack's face began to fit back together.

"Just a few days." Ianto said to Jack who nodded silently.

"OK?"

"Away from me" Jack said and there was a resounding slap as James hit him in the back of the head.

"This isn't about you!" he growled, "Don't you get that? This is about our baby!"

Ianto smiled as Jack was forced to agree to what Ianto knew was going to be hell for him.


	56. Day One

DAY ONE

Ianto relaxed in the hot tub.

The three day spa had been a wonderful gift and as he shuffled lower in the water he wondered how things were going at home. Maybe he should call home and check in before dinner.

He started to giggle and stifled it as he found snoozing a better decision.

.

.

.

Jack stood in the middle of the main room as tears threatened.

Walter was up on the stairs screaming with rage. Myfanwy was at the bottom of the stairs barking at her wayward child and Noah was in his beanie screaming with anger at being overshadowed.

Victoria ran in to the room and looked at the naked child who was defiantly wriggling his hips as he declared his swimming togs "Crappy!"

Walter Harkness, get down here this instant!" she chose just the right words for the moment and found an irate little man crawling onto the sofa next to her to speak directly into her face.

"My name is Walter Harkness-Jones thank you very much" each word was spoken slowly and deliberately as he held his face close to hers. "Daddy might forget he's mine when he leaves my mummy and Taddy's name off his but I know who I am. I was a Jones long before Daddy came along!"

Victoria opened her mouth to protest and Walter growled.

"My Taddy loves me, he loved me first and he loves me forever!" he snarled, "Daddy forgets sometimes and makes my Taddy cry. I am a Jones!"

"Walter" Jack said softly.

"You forget Taddy when you don't say his name but that means you forget me too!" Walter pouted.

The Babbit had fallen silent like he was waiting for a response as well and Jack groaned, "I didn't know I was."

"You do!" Walter accused. "My Taddy makes a face when you do it like you stepped on his foot so you step on his feelings!"

"Ah, damn it!" Jack collapsed onto the sofa.

"That doesn't explain why you are naked" Victoria pointed out calmly.

"Oh. Myfanwy pulled me through the muddy garden and I put my clothes in the wash" Walter shrugged.

"Oh my god" Jack rushed to the patio to find the garden that wrapped around the side fence totally devastated with a huge swathe cut through it the size of Walter's body.

Jack then saw the footprints.

The muddy footprints that stomped through the back of the house to the laundry didn't look that good either.

"Oh god," Jack moaned, "Ianto's gonna kill me!"


	57. First Night

DAY ONE NIGHT

Ianto starfished in the double bed and hummed with delight as the heated waterbed gently undulated beneath him.

He went over the weird goodnight call he'd just hung up from. Walter seemed happy enough and when the phone was held to his wee Babbit, the snorting and snuffling sounded fine too.

So why did Jack sound so strained and why in God's name did Gray answer the phone. Also asking what the polyanthas in the side garden were called seemed strange but maybe Gray was going to do some landscaping for Rhia, which would be nice.

Ianto decided to let that thought go and snuggled into the pillows, wishing he's thought to bring Jack's pillow so he could at least sleep with his smell.

.

.

.

Walter was refusing to go to bed.

Jack had hoped that the phone call would please him and he had held his breath during it, relieved when it was over and Walter hadn't told Ianto about the garden.

Now the little bugger stood in the doorway of his bedroom with his hands and feet braced against the bedframe as he declared this a "Jones Zone" in open defiance.

Seems the Harkness-Jones issue wasn't done yet.

Gray seemed to find it cute and was encouraging Walter to stand up for himself, which had resulted in a head-butt that put Gray on his arse.

Now he saw with a bag of frozen peas over his swelling eye as Rhia crowed in his face for leaning over Walter when she had already warned him about the Jones temper.

Noah was asleep in Rhia's arms and Victoria chose to be as quiet as possible as Rhia scared the living shit out of her.

Jack tried another tack.

"Look, how about tomorrow we remake the garden as a lovely surprise for Taddy and then me and Uncle Gray build a Harkness-Jones fort, yeah?" Jack was begging and he knew it but at this stage anything that got the hellion into bed was gonna be pulled out of the hat.

"Can it have a name above the door?" Walter eyeballed him and he knew his next choice of words would be weighted and measured.

"Whatever my saggy bum wants" he simpered.

"Good" Walter lowered his arms and adjusted his Spiderman PJs.

"I want my minions back too!" he declared as he turned and walked into his room.

Jack sagged with relief, "They'll be dry and on your bed honey, sorry I forgot to do the washing today."

As Walter got to his bed he hesitated then gave ne last parting shit before sliding in.

"I want my house name to say "Jones Zone"!"


	58. Day Two

DAY TWO MORNING

Ianto looked at his breakfast and felt his mouth water. Perfectly cooked eggs and bacon.

Oh, he liked bacon and had hated the loss of it during his "C-days". He hummed as he watched his glass fill with freshly squeezed orange juice and the wink from the attractive young waitress was nice too.

.

.

.

Jack looked at the mess on the floor and sighed.

"I don't want it!" Water screamed, throwing his spoon after the porridge.

"But you like porridge" Victoria wailed as she fell to her knees to clean the mess up.

"That's not Taddy's porridge!" Walter pouted, then the lip wobble was employed and Jack sighed.

"What would my saggy baggy bum like?" he offered.

"I want … toast!"

"OK, marmalade?" Jack rushed to comply.

"Bananas, cut the way Taddy does it."

Jack's hands shook as he carefully cut them in a long run to cover each slice.

"OK Honey?" Jack simpered and Walter sniffed at it warily.

"Did you sprinkle brown sugar?"

"Shit!" Jack muttered reaching for the bowl.

"Jack, do you think that's good for …. His … never mind" Victoria wilted as the Jones Stare turned to her.

"Yes Grandmother?" Walter said in an eerie voice.

"Nothing baby, just don't want to ruin your lovely lunch" she smiled.

Walter's eyes rolled to the box.

"Toshi made it for you before you got up" Jack said quickly. "Uncle Owen and Aunty Tosh dropped off some books on gardening for me."

"Oh. Good!" Walter took a bite of toast and looked at it again, another sniff needed.

Jack carefully placed his backpack on his little shoulders and declared him "School Ready" then Walter waltzed over to Victoria and presented his cheek for a goodbye kiss.

After a moment she presented hers and was delighted when he reciprocated.

Jack drove carefully as Walter looked at the fuel gage, speedometer and such before settling back in his seat.

"What will dinner be daddy bum?" Walter said as his head seemed to swivel on his shoulders.

"Um, Maccas? With extra chicken nuggets for my special boy?" Jack whined hopefully.

"Good Daddy" Walter nodded, walking into the school gates, "very good!"

It wasn't until he was driving home that Jack realised he had just been played, Jones style.


	59. Girls please

DAY TWO AFTERNOON

Ianto was confused and checked his watch again. It was after four so why wasn't anyone answering the phone?

He shrugged and went for his afternoon massage therapy, deciding to try again at bedtime.

.

.

.

Walter sat watching the men as they slogged over the garden repairs.

They had replaced the plants and even mowed the lawn. They now stood looking at it with a critical eye.

"Doesn't look right" Gray muttered to his brother who grunted in agreement.

"Walt?" Jack called out to Walter who looked up from the hand held game he was playing in the deck chair.

"Is it Macca time?" he asked and Jack winced.

"Soon darling. Could you come here for a mo?" Jack asked with a hopeful smile.

Walter rolled his eyes and walked over to place his hand in Jack's. "Yes Daddy?"

"Ah, my big wonderful boy" jack crooned.

"Daddy? What's wrong?" Walter smelt a rat and looked at the two men warily.

"The garden. What's different about it darling?" Jack asked hopefully.

"Oh. The plants" he shrugged.

"What about the plants?" Gray asked with a frown.

"They're daisies" Walter rolled his eyes and walked back to his game.

"Maccas soon?" He yelled loudly at Jack, "You promised. I'll tell Taddy!"

"Yes love." Jack frowned.

"What does he mean they're daisies?" Gray hissed, "Ianto said they were a girl's name."

"Yeah, I heard that too. Daisy … not. Shit." Jack sagged.

"Walt?" Jack tried again.

"Polyanthas! Pollys aren't daisies silly Daddy" Walter sing singed as he killed something on his screen and both men growled softly.

"He did say Polly something. Shit"

"Aunty Rhia, Uncle Gray's saying shit again!" Walter yelled with glee. "Twice!"

Gray ran for the back of the section and when she stormed out onto the deck Jack was looking innocently at the garden.

"Where is he" she snarled.

"Went for more compost" Jack smiled.

"Yeah, I bet he needed more shit to shovel" she muttered as she stalked back inside and Gray peered through the bushes as his nephew giggled in the deck chair.


	60. Day Two - Evening

DAY TWO EVENING

Ianto was concerned now.

Walter was too happy and Jack was too positive. Victoria had answered and had handed the phone to Walter so quickly he barely had time to say hello.

Walter enthused to him about a cubby house and play area Jack and Gray were building him and the little "Right Daddy" exclamations were worrying.

Ianto could smell the shit, he could practically see the bullshit running down the line. He wondered if he should go home early, what were they hiding.

What did that little monkey have over his Daddy?

Maybe he would decide later, white wine with dinner sounded like a good choice.

.

.

.

The garden was re-planted and now Rhia had the extra plants for her own house. Gray tried not to cry as he saw a lot of gardening in his near future.

The Pollys looked fine and then they started on the bloody cubby house.

Thank God Gray had found the kitset one at the garden centre and they had it up in no time.

Walter had painted it with gusto and Jack had happily sacrificed one of his shirts to protect Walter's clothes knowing Ianto would miss his before Jack's any day.

'Jones Zone' was proudly placed above the door and Walter imperiously informed all present that they could not enter unless they were a Jones.

Jack had got the hint, loud and clear.

Walter had eyeballed the garden through the doorway of his new palace and giggled to himself with glee.

They were buggered, good and proper

By bedtime he was kind of feeling sorry for Daddy, he did try.

Maybe he should tell him.

Then Jack forgot the bedtime story … again and Walter seethed.

He lay in the dark after the door was pulled partially shut and decided that Daddy had his own stuff to learn. That decision made, Walter snuffled into his pillow.

Jack laid in the bed and wished he could cuddle his lovely man, this bed was way too big for him on his own. He considered inviting Walter in but the little bugger was asleep when he snuck in to ask.

Jack missed his Welshman.

.

.

.

Ianto laid in the dark and reached for the empty side of the bed yet again. He snorted as he came fully awake then remembered Jack was at home.

Ianto sighed as he looked at the ceiling and wished Jack was there.

Ianto missed him.


	61. Day Three

DAY THREE MORNING

Ianto was packing. Last night had been a long arduous task in the large bed all alone.

He considered calling to tell Jack but decided to surprise him instead, wanting to get back as soon as possible.

Maybe he should have chosen something they could all do as a family. Even at the weekend might have been better, knowing Walter was being entertained while they had time together.

Thursday had been wonderful at the spa, Friday had been fine but now it was Saturday and the morning snuggle in bed was sorely missed.

Sunday would be unbearable here alone.

Time to go.

.

.

.

Jack laid in the bed with Babbit snuffling against his chest. Walter had come in for his normal Saturday cuddle and cuddled Ianto's pillow with a little whine.

"I miss him too bug" Jack said softly and Walter's bottom lip wobbled.

"Come here stinky" Jack placed Babbit in the other arm so Walter could cuddle in and the wee man cried softly for his Tad.

"He'll be home tomorrow honey, we just have to look after each other until he's back to make everything better" Jack soothed.

"Why did he have to go?" Walter whined into Jack's armpit.

"He was tired baby, so tired and he went to a place where he could have a big rest" Jack explained.

"Dayna said he might have gone to Providence Park!" Walter huffed.

"What?" Jack spluttered, "No. A spa. See the brochure on Taddy's bedside table?"

Walter retrieved the brochure and settled back to look at the pictures.

"Did he get a hot tub?"

"Yeah, and massages and lots of nice food" Jack added.

"But we have a hot tub and nice food." Walter frowned, "Daddy? Do you not know how to do a massage?"

Jack grinned, "You, Walter Harkness-Jones, are a bloody genius!"

"Yeah, I am" Walter said, "Daddy? I am?"

"Yeah, I can take classes and do nice massages for Taddy" Jack squeezed his little man happily.

"That's nice Daddy, Taddy should have things to make him happy" Walter was still snuggling when the sound of a vehicle coming up the drive surprised them.

"TADDY!" Walter screamed as he recognised the growl of Blue Bustard's engine.

The Harkness-Jones family rushed for their beloved as he slipped out of his SUV and he sighed with relief.

Ianto was home.


	62. polly?

Ianto walked around the garden as Walter proudly showed him the cubby house and little garden around it.

"Wow" Ianto enthused, "Pretty colours. Did you paint it baggy bum?"

"Yep" Walter popped the P with pride as Ianto crouched to check the orange paint where it bled into the green.

"Such pretty, bright colours honey" Ianto nodded his approval and Walter preened.

"Uncle Gray was nice to help" Ianto muttered as his eyes rolled over to the side garden again.

Jack noticed it and looked at Gray nervously.

Rhia was on the deck with the babies who cooed and babbled at the leaves overhead, making her glad the large tree had not been removed as part of Ianto's refurbishment.

The Jones love of trees was alive and well.

Walter ran back to her and gave the babies a kiss each as he told them Taddy was seeing what had happened.

Then with a giggle, he ran back to watch his Taddy's face some more.

Ianto was frowning as he looked at the garden and he looked quickly at Walter who looked at his feet.

Jack was talking and Ianto struggled to listen as Jack told him about Walter's choice of furniture for the cubby house.

The dog bed Myfanwy refused to sleep in fitted well and the old pillows and bedding made a nice nest for Walt. Ianto hummed softly and looked at the Pollys again then sighed.

"Jack?" Ianto said softly, "Anything else happen while I was gone?"

"Um, oh. Walt and Mum had a few words but I think Walter was justified." Jack said softly after making sure his mother was inside, "She called him Walter Harkness and Walter reminded her about the Jones at the end."

"Why didn't you" Ianto asked calmly.

"Huh?"

"Why didn't you remind your mother about the Jones tag?" Ianto was facing him and Jack swallowed compulsively, "Is it because you forget all the time as well?"

"Ah … well"

"I like the cubby house name." Ianto pointed to the sign. "That a protest of some sort?"

"Yeah." Jack welcomed the change of subject and Ianto rubbed his face.

"Jack?" Ianto decided to give him one more chance. "Anything else?"

"Er, Walt and I decided I should take some night classes on massage for ya" Jack offered, preening as Ianto smiled at the thought.

"Oh, Cariad" Ianto said softly as he stepped in for a kiss, "really? For me?"

"Yes babe" Jack simpered, "I would love to touch you."

Jack waited a beat before leering "A lot!"

Ianto snorted and ushered them inside for some lunch. As they wandered inside Ianto looked back at the Pollys and sighed.

He much preferred the original white and yellow ones he had carefully planted in a grid pattern but he supposed pink and purple mess would have to do.

At least they had tried to fix whatever they had done.

Ianto decided to let it go.


	63. Remember who has teeth

Ianto's punch sent Jack to the floor with a huff of pain.

"Alright Cariad?" Ianto grinned down at him.

Jack took the offered hand and Ianto hefted him up to his feet. Checking Jacks chin, which would surely bruise, Ianto made a comforting noise and while Jack as trying to unruffle his feathers Ianto did a nice leg sweep and Jack was down again.

"Nicely done Mr Harkness-Jones" the instructor called out across the dojo.

"Thank you sensei" Ianto enthused, again pulling his husband to his feet. "Oh Cariad, I'm having so much fun! This was a wonderful idea."

"Ah, god. Glad you like it baby, ah shit" Jack hobbled back onto the mat and again took the position.

After some mind blowing, reaffirming sex the night before, Jack had learned a thing or two in the dark. Ianto was afraid. The thing with the Halletts had shaken him up and Jack offering to do some self-defence with him had quickly morphed into the beat-down he was currently suffering.

_Jack strikes again! Note to self – you married a Hoodlum idiot!_

Ianto's face was open and shining with joy, that made up for the bruises Jack knew he would sport tomorrow.

He had almost lost him. First, the day they met when he was shot. Then came the fire that made him realise he was truly in love with this creature. Then the mad thing that drugged and kidnapped him, then came the fall and Cancer. Oh, let's not forget all the times he deserved to lose him due to his own stupidity.

All those times, Ianto had been defenceless against his foe. Seeing his body move and undulate as he took up a fighting stance filled Jack with pride. He now knew that in hand-to-hand combat his husband was a force to be reckoned with _. My force_ , Jack grinned.

Another leg sweep but Jack was ready and blocked, only to find himself staring at the ceiling when Ianto grabbed him by the raised leg and calmly put him down.

"Wow, you're a natural at this Mr Hark …"

"Call me Ianto, please" Ianto turned and gave the full Jones charm to the instructor who went gooey. Jack wondered if he should be jealous but was too hurt to care as he struggled to breathe.

"Cariad?" Ianto looked down as his writhing husband with concern. "Was I a bit rough on that one?"

Jack smiled weakly as he tried to sit up and Ianto offered the hand for the umpteenth time that afternoon. This time, when hefted up Jack gave a low moan.

Now Ianto was worried and began fussing.

Gentle kisses and Ianto slid his hands under his shirt, Jack gave a low moan as Ianto touched his ribcage gingerly.

Ianto raised the shirt and the instructor clucked his tongue. "A bit rusty there Captain? Forgot how to fall?"

Jack looked over at the small Asian man with open anger, obviously he had forgotten to protect his bloody ribs. He then looked at Ianto and melted.

Biting his bottom lip, Ianto was on the verge of tears as he looked at the bruising on Jack's ribcage.

"It's OK Ianto" Jack reached for him and pulled him into a hug, "Nothing's broken and I probably deserve a beat-down for the last few months of stupidity."

"I didn't want to hurt you" Ianto whined, _ah shit_.

"Oh god, you didn't. I fell wrong, that's all." Jack looked into his face and used his thumbs to catch the first tears and then kissed him gently, "I'm getting old and soft. Damn, we both needed the tune up."

Ianto smiled and sighed as he let Jack pull him into another hug.

Jack knew he was rattled, these public displays were usually avoided and he felt bad for forgetting to protect himself better. As for Ianto, god he was good.

They headed for the locker room and a hot shower, Jack lamented the fact it would be separately and grinned again as he wondered if Gray knew how ninja-like his husband could be.

Bet he could put the smart arse martial arts trained Gray down too.


	64. call interupted

Ianto stood with open shock as Jack continued the phone call, totally oblivious to the man holding his cup of coffee in the doorway.

"That sounds great. No, no nothing to sort, I'll be there by morning if I leave now" Jack oozed down the phone.

"No, look … Alice. It's not been too long, I would love to help you with the move." He smiled softly, "Be nice to see Stephen again, must be growing."

Ianto set the cup down and took a good hard look at the papers on the desk.

Photos of a young Jack with his arms around a dark haired woman. Ianto frowned as he plucked one up that showed Jack asleep in a chair with a baby in his chest. _Melissa?_

"No. Look, I'm glad you called. You know I said I'd always help any way I can" Jack was looking out at the garden as Walter danced about while chasing butterflies.

"Yes. Really good. God, I wish Stephen could … I know. For the best. We say I'm his uncle or something yeah?"

Ianto let the photo fall as he reached blindly for a chair.

"Nah, Ianto won't mind, I'll say it's a work thing."

Ianto lowered his head and took deep breaths as he tried to un-muddle his brain.

"Yeah. Ta, I understand why you didn't come to the funeral. God, mum would have gone nuts."

Ianto straightened up and chose another photo, this time of the couple kissing while Jack cradled the baby bump between them.

"I still wonder, if it hadn't been for her meddling, would you have?"

Ianto turned it over searching for a date or inscription.

"Married me!" Jack was laughing. "Made an honest man if me!"

Ianto placed the photo down and rose, intending to leave.

"I would have loved for my son to have my name"

Now Ianto had nowhere to go and stood stock still.

"I know. I understand, I do."

Ianto could hear his own heartbeat. So fast.

"It's just, well. I have no Heir, no-one to carry on the Harkness blood-line and name n …"

Ianto's fist had stopped the conversation as Jack flew back and the chair toppled.

Ianto followed through and landed on top of him as he howled and slapped at his husband.

Jack feebly tried to get up but Ianto was quicker, his roundhouse knocking him out cold.

Ianto rose and adjusted his clothing then reached for the phone.

"Hello whoever you are, this is Ianto Jones. Formally Ianto Harkness-Jones but that's soon fixed."

He waited but a quiet gasp was all he heard.

"If you want him, come get him. You'll find him bleeding on the fucking floor."

Ianto stepped around the desk and let the phone fall as he strode from the room.

By the time Jack came around, the SUV and his family were long gone.

.

.

.

.

_**So ends Walter 3** _

_**Walter 4 is currently under construction and you need to be patient, but it will begin with separate lives. Ianto has a lot of soul searching to do and Jack has a lot of broken glass to crawl over.** _

_**Look for it to start soon, promise.** _

_**Jojo** _


	65. Walter 4

Wow, Walter 4 is going great guns and I'm gonna start posting early.

To those of you who don't know me, I start a verse before I post. Sometimes the posts catch up to the chaps and sometimes, like with Walter, I am already on the next one as the first one is closing down. I have already written over 30 chaps for Walter 4 and as they are short and sweet I can post daily for you. No, I didn't write them all at once, I've been working on the new chaps since chap 40 of W3.

I would rather feed you daily than once a week as I think you may bite my hand off if I leave you waiting.

I was gonna give myself a bit more time but I see some of you are already in withdrawals and it's just ended.

As to Alice, she is about the same age as him so she couldn't be his daughter this time, really. (This is a mortal Jack.) I really wanted Stephen in this Verse and this is the only way since I didn't include Alice earlier as a sister or something. Instead of grandad, he's Dad. Imagine how MOM will react now there is a REAL grandson being dangled …. That will be later though, we have shit to wade through first.

I know things look bad for Jack, and yes I know he looks like a major douche, but it is always darkest before the dawn and we know I am just a big meanie.

Thanks for your support, thanks for reading and thanks for believing in my boys.

SIGH

Please don't hate me and yell at me lots, I needed to clear the air between them and it got too much for a simple "sorry" to fix Jack's dickhead behaviour… let's see if he's had a big enough scare this time.

Oh yeah…. Speaking of scares um … yeah.

Remember, you promised. No shouting!

Jo


End file.
